Children of The Beast
by may-aelyn
Summary: CHAP9 UPLOAD la suite ! la suite ! la suite ! Et bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews, siouplait !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Maintenant que toutes les formalités sont faites, voici ma fanfic !! C'est la 7e année de Harry, sa dernière année d'étude, donc Voldemort tente le tout pour le tout !!  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour toutes questions ou remarques. J'y répondrai ^^  
BONNE LECTURE !!  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
C'était une nuit noire sans étoiles. La nuit était fraîche à cause du vent qui provenait des montagnes. Le vent refroidissait tout ce qu'il touchait, même ces terres isolées de la vie humaine. On ne pouvait y apercevoir aucun animal errant, une nature inexistante voire presque morte. L'endroit semblait être délaissé de toute vie.   
Malgré les arbres qui se mouvaient sous l'action du vent, aucun bruit, aucune odeur, aucun grattement, aucun craquement ne se faisait entendre, sentir, voir à tel point que l'atmosphère en devenait oppressante. La nature semblait avoir totalement oublié d'exister. Un petit feu réchauffait une maison de pierre perdue au milieu de ce no man's land. Cette petite maison avait servi autrefois de refuge pour les bergers et vachers au moment des grandes transhumances d'été. Celle-ci avait connu son âge d'or dans les années cinquante quand l'économie tournait autour des produits agricoles qui y étaient produits. Mais, le temps passant, elle fut de moins en moins utilisée et les propriétaires avaient dû se résoudre à l'abandonner à cause de sa non-rentabilité. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était abandonnée depuis des années pourtant personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qui s'y allait se passer cette nuit.   
  
Soudainement, on put voir quelques ombres se détacher de ce paysage arrêté. Puis, de plus en plus. Une vingtaine de personnes emmitouflées dans des capes noires s'approchait de la maison de pierre. Ils avaient tous posés leur capuche de façon à ce que personne puisse les voir. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, l'un deux tourna la poignée et entra. Les autres l'imitèrent et tous retirèrent leurs capuches en faisant attention que personne ne les apercevait à l'extérieur. Ils se saluèrent les uns et les autres dans une curieuse cérémonie connue d'eux seuls. Puis, ils pénétrèrent petit à petit dans une immense salle où l'on pouvait trouver un fauteuil de dos qui se trouvait face à une cheminée. Les individus s'approchèrent du fauteuil. Ils se regroupèrent autour de celui-ci et formèrent un cercle. Dans le fauteuil siégeait un être mi-vivant, mi-mort qui ne ressemblait guère plus à un amas de chair putréfiée surmonté de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tête et de deux yeux rouges qui voyaient par delà ce que tout humain normal peut voir. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla en face de cet être.  
  
-Nous voici tous présents à ton appel, Lord Voldemort.   
  
-Il fait bon de retrouver ses racines, ne trouvez-vous pas ? demanda Voldemort avec une voix glaciale.  
  
L'homme agenouillé acquiesça puis se releva.  
  
-Cet air frais me redonne des forces pour accomplir ma dernière tâche. Vous savez tous que nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur. C'est ici ma dernière chance de tuer ce rejeton de Potter.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda un des individus regroupés, trop curieux.  
  
Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux et prit sa baguette sans que le jeune homme qui avait posé la question sache ce qui allait lui arriver. Il prononça une formule et l'homme commença à suffoquer et à manquer d'air. Il se tint la gorge et sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Il avança vers Voldemort, les pieds qui frôlaient les dalles de pierre et s'arrêta net devant lui. Ce dernier s'affola en voyant de très près son Maître.  
  
-Notre nouvelle recrue est bien curieuse.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Maître. Répondit l'un d'eux en paniquant. Il vient juste d'être nommé mangemort. Je vous en prie, ne…  
  
L'homme qui avait pris la parole s'arrêta net au regard de son Maître et regarda son fils sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.  
  
-C'est donc ton fils ! dit Voldemort en regardant le jeune homme devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il aurait dû garder sa langue…  
  
Le jeune homme tomba à terre et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il se massa la gorge tout en s'agenouillant devant celui qui avait failli le tuer.  
  
-Bonne question, jeune homme. Je suis maudit par une malédiction de bonnes femmes. Je ne peux tuer Harry Potter que jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Si nous ne réussissons pas cette dernière fois, … - il leva sa main jusqu'à son cou et le déplaça de gauche à droite - je mourrai. Et il en sera fini de vous tous ici. Les mangemorts n'existeront plus. Le Mal disparaîtra avec moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous tous réunis en cette nuit.  
  
Le jeune homme se releva et les yeux baissés retourna auprès de son père qui le tint fermement à ses côtés.  
  
-Avez-vous amené tout ce dont j'ai besoin ? demanda Voldemort à son assemblée.  
  
-Oui, Maître. Nous avons tout ce que vous nous avez demandé.  
  
-Bien, il n'y a plus de temps pour les bavardages. Mettons-nous à l'action. Cette nuit, l'infâme naîtra.  
  
De l'assemblée sortit un énorme chaudron et chacun des mangemorts participa à l'élaboration de la création de Voldemort. Ce dernier se mit à articuler des formules que lui seul maîtrisait. Puis, dans un éclair, l'innommable se produisit.  
  
FIN DU PROLOGUE  
© Spéciale dédicace à Darth Vador de la trilogie de Star Wars !  
© Spéciale dédicace au groupe punk / rock Sum 41 : merci de m'avoir inspirée pour le titre 


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Bonjour, voici le chapitre I comme vous pouvez le voir ! Je tenais juste à préciser que dans le prologue, il ne s'agit ni de Draco ni de Lucius Malefoy. Maintenant, c'est les vacances pour Harry, Hermione et Ron. Que se passe-t-il ?!? Et qui est cette étrange jeune fille qui arrive en Angleterre ?!? Bonne question. ^^ et bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Le soleil tapait fort en Egypte. Il faisait une chaleur torride, pourtant les Weasley se promenaient et admiraient les pyramides.  
  
-C'est magnifique, dit Mrs Weasley  
  
-Ouah, dément, lâcha Ron  
  
-Ron, s'indigna sa mère, surveille un peu ton langage !  
  
-Excuse, m'man !  
  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut y aller ! , dit Mr Weasley, le portoloin ne nous attendra pas éternellement !  
  
-Alors, je vous raccompagne, répliqua Bill. Suivez-moi, c'est de ce côté-là.  
  
-Heureusement que tu es là, mon chéri, on ne s'y serait pas retrouvé ! , lui répondit sa mère  
  
-On aurait très bien pu rentrer tout seul, dit Percy en gonflant le poitrail, je sais très bien me repérer dans ce désert !  
  
Bill, Charly, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s'insurgea Percy, mon sens de l'orientation est indiscutable. Il est bien meilleur que les vôtres réunis !  
  
-Alors, c'est avec ce magnifique sens de l'orientation que tu n'es pas capable de retrouver les toilettes dans notre propre maison ??, lui rétorqua Fred  
  
Percy rougit de honte sous les éclats de rire de ses frères et sœur puis se tut jusqu'au retour. Ils arrivèrent au Caire et s'enfoncèrent dans les petites ruelles. Ils passèrent devant des vendeurs de chameaux et plusieurs charmeurs de serpents. Une fois arrivés devant une boutique de souvenirs, ils s'arrêtèrent et entrèrent. Le magasin était bondé et on pouvait voir plusieurs personnes de nationalité étrangère. Le vendeur s'approcha d'eux.  
  
-Shouf, shouf ! Le beau tapis là-bas !  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires touristes ! Nous sommes venus voir la relique d'Aménophis XII, lui répondit Mr Weasley en clignant de l'œil avec exagération.  
  
-Ahhh ! Bien je vois, répliqua le vendeur en lui répondant par un autre clignement de l'œil exagéré. C'est par ici, suivez-moi.  
  
Les Weasley suivirent le vendeur dans l'arrière boutique qui ressemblait plus à un débarras. Le vendeur s'arrêta au milieu d'un amoncellement de boîtes et chercha ce que demandait Mr Weasley. Il saisit une boîte de taille moyenne et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une magnifique croix dorée et la posa sur ce qui ressemblait à une table.  
  
-Pourquoi restez-vous à faire des affaires avec les moldus ? , lui demanda Mr Weasley  
  
-C'est un très bon moyen de se faire plein d'argent. Les touristes affluent et achètent n'importe quoi ! Je vous souhaite un bon voyage !  
  
-Merci cher confrère, et bon courage.  
  
Les Weasley se donnèrent la main pendant que Mr Weasley guettait sa montre. A l'heure très précise, il posa la main sur la croix dorée et toute la famille disparut dans un léger 'pop'. Le vendeur sortit de l'arrière boutique et surprit un homme qui glissait sournoisement sa main dans un coffre rempli de bijoux.  
  
-Arhoua difti tarhia ! , cria le vendeur.  
  
-Jonathan, hurla une voix féminine envers le voleur qui la rejoignait. Tu n'as pas honte !  
  
-Mais Evy tu sais combien vaut ce magnifique collier ??  
  
-Rick, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît !  
  
-Oh oh ! Ne restons pas dans les parages, lui répondit un beau jeune homme en voyant approcher le vendeur avec un fusil.  
  
Les trois individus sortirent en courant du magasin. Le vendeur sortit essouflé sur le perron et scruta la foule. Ils avaient apparemment disparus. Le vendeur se jura de manger moins de couscous la prochaine fois.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Aelyn poussa un baillement qui provenait du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle était enfin arrivée à la gare, déposée par l'eurostar. Ce voyage l'avait épuisée, elle avait dormi pendant tout le trajet depuis la gare du Nord. Elle récupéra ses bagages et la housse de sa précieuse guitare, l'air pas très frais. Elle se posa sur un banc en attendant de prendre le car qui la déposerait dans un hameau entre Birmingham et Coventry.   
Ses maux de tête revenaient sans cesse depuis l'accident du mois de juillet. Elle plongea une main dans son sac et en sortit de l'aspirine et un bouquin pour tuer le temps. Elle l'ouvrit et relut la lettre pliée en douze qui lui servait de 'marque-ta-page'. C'était une réponse de l'Université de Birmingham qui lui confirmait son inscription pour cette année en tant qu'étudiante ERASMUS et qui l'invitait à se rendre chez sa famille d'accueil à Birmingham upon Shire.  
  
* Ca me changera de la cité HLM et des abrutis qui tiennent les murs! *  
  
Elle soupira et commenca à lire. Près d'une heure plus tard, elle monta dans le car et celui-ci démarra en trombe. Elle se reposa un instant et regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.  
  
-Vous êtes seule ?, lui demanda un jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je m'appelle Mike Spencer. Et vous êtes ?  
  
-Seule et heureuse de l'être !  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi agressive. Je ne mords pas. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous, lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle tout sourire.  
  
Il entama un long monologue qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Elle le regarda et trouva qu'il ressemblait à un rat avec ses dents en avant, ses cheveux bruns plaqués avec du gel et retenus par des lunettes de soleil. Elle baissa son regard vers ses vêtements et poussa une mimique de dégoût en voyant qu'il savait 'magnifiquement' bien combiner les couleurs entre elles.  
  
* Non mais je rêve. Quelle chance j'ai pour tomber sur un plouc pareil ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? *  
  
* Et je, je, je… *, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux. * Il n'a que ça à la bouche ? *  
  
-Je peux en placer une ?  
  
-Pardon ? , répondit-il offusqué  
  
-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais que j'en place une ou tu veux continuer sur ton interminable et ennuyeuse vie solitaire ? Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas du genre S.A.F ? , lui demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur, Sans Amis Fixes ?  
  
-What ? Il la dévisagea et lui cracha au visage : Vous êtes bien tous pareils les 'frogs' ! Bloody f…. bitch, murmura-t-il en se relevant.  
  
-Quoi ?, s'écria-t-elle. Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire, bat…. !, lui lança-t-elle  
  
Il ricana et lui répondit sèchement :   
  
-Sourde et mal fringuée en plus !  
  
Aelyn lui lança un regard noir. Mike commença à manquer d'air et devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Son nœud de cravate s'était resserré vivement autour de son cou pâle. En prenant conscience qu'elle était la cause de son étouffement, Aelyn paniqua. Le nœud se desserra d'un coup et le jeune homme prit une bouffée d'air en se massant la gorge. Il leva des yeux effrayés et s'éloigna d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle comprit de ce qu'il marmonna fut 'freaky girl' qu'il cracha avec un air de mépris. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en avalant difficilement sa salive et aperçut que tout le monde posait des regards de dégoût, de dédain et d'incompréhension sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le car s'était arrêté brusquement.  
  
Effrayée par le regard des gens et par elle-même, elle attrapa ses affaires et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes du car en bousculant Mike et demanda au chauffeur de la laisser là avec ses bagages.  
  
-Mal fringuée ?, se dit-elle dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil en regardant le car s'éloigner et reprendre la route. Non mais ! Il s'est pas vu l'ahuri avec sa chemise orange et son pantalon bleu !   
  
Des larmes lui mouillaient les yeux et elle les essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main.  
L'anormalité, Aelyn connaissait ce sentiment et en avait assez de provoquer des catastrophes. Ca n'arrêtait pas depuis cette fameuse nuit d'été où elle avait échappé à la mort. Et là, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle s'était retrouvée au milieu de nulle part au fin fond de l'Angleterre avec des champs à perte de vue. Elle ne pouvait que marcher dans la direction que le car avait prise. Elle attrapa ses bagages et sa guitare et suivit la route. Elle ressassait sans cesse ses idées noires tout en faisant du stop lorsqu'un minibus s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant elle.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Même à 6 heures du soir, le soleil était toujours présent et éclairait abondamment la chambre d'hôtel. Ron était étalé sur son lit et écrivait des lettres à ses deux amis de l'école des sorciers : Harry et Hermione. Il avait trouvé un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les équipes de Quidditch qui comportait pleins de photos et de conseils pour devenir un bon joueur. Il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt une lettre d'Hermione, sa 'camarade' de classe. Elle racontait qu'elle passait ses vacances en France chez de lointains cousins et qu'elle avait hâte de les retrouver, Harry et lui, à Diagon Alley. Il se souvenait de sa réaction lorsque qu'il avait reçu sa lettre mais plus encore des moqueries que lui avaient lancé Fred et George, en particulier sur ses tâches de rousseur qui étaient devenues encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
Pendant les vacances, ils avaient été pris en photo par les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier devant le tombeau de Toutankhamon. Ron n'en revenait toujours pas de tout l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné à la Loterie. Il commença à chagriner en pensant à tout cet argent dépensé, tous ces gallions partis dans les frais du voyage en Egypte.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son pauvre hibou déplumé qui se nommait Errol. Il lui attacha les deux lettres à la patte et l'oiseau s'envola sous les rayons du soleil. Il se dirigea vers la commode où son Coq s'agitait dans sa cage. Plus que trois jours avant leur retour au Terrier.  
  
-Arrête de faire tout ce bruit, je suis sûr que tu as réveillé la ville entière.   
  
L'oiseau lui tourna le dos en signe de mécontentement. Il gardait la tête haute et fière.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas capable de livrer une seule lettre, lui dit Ron. Pourtant l'oiseau minuscule s'obstinait à faire la tête. C'est ça, fais ton boudin. De toute façon, c'est pas moi qui ne vais pas manger ce soir !  
  
L'oiseau se retourna au mot manger et fit une bouille adorable à laquelle Ron ne pouvait résister. Celui-ci soupira.  
  
-Ok tu as gagné. Mais je ne veux plus aucun bruit !  
  
Le minuscule hibou sauta de joie dans sa cage puis, sous le regard inquisiteur de Ron, cessa. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur le lit, se retourna sur le dos puis ferma les yeux.  
A ce moment-là, Ginny entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit qui rebondissait comme s'il était rempli d'eau.  
  
-Allez, frérot, tu viens ? Bill nous emmène faire un tour au souk. Maman n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter sa jéballa, lui annonça-t-elle.  
  
-Djellaba, Ginny, c'est une djellaba. Laisse-moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures.  
  
-Ok, je préviens tout le monde que tu arrives, dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Ginny sortit de la chambre en sautillant et en chantonnant.  
  
-Bizarre, elle doit avoir hâte de rentrer et de revoir une certaine cicatrice, se dit-il en souriant. Potter, je te jure que si tu la touches, je t'écartèle !  
  
Il mit ses chaussures et sortit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La route cahotait et Aelyn commençait à avoir mal aux fesses. Elle avait été prise en stop par un groupe de rock en tournée, Creed. Ils l'avaient vue seule sur le bord de la route avec ses bagages et sa housse de guitare à la main.  
  
-Entre musiciens, si on peut pas s'entraider ! s'était exclamé le chanteur, et à l'occasion conducteur, en lui ouvrant la porte coulissante du minibus.  
  
Aelyn s'était retrouvée coincée entre le bassiste qui répétait ses gammes et le guitariste qui chantait à tue-tête, et faux en plus.   
  
* Heureusement que c'est pas lui le chanteur * se dit-elle en riant intérieurement.   
  
Après une heure de route, le groupe déposa Aelyn sur la place du village de Birmingham upon Shire. Avant de repartir, le guitariste lui offrit leur dernier album.  
  
-Tiens c'est le meilleur de notre groupe… pour l'instant. Attends, on va te le dédicacer.  
  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le siège passager avant du minibus. Aelyn ne put pas vraiment voir ce qu'il prit mais ça ressemblait plus à un bout de bois qu'à un marqueur. Elle crut apercevoir une légère lumière lorsqu'ils dédicacèrent l'un après l'autre le CD.   
  
-On espère que tu aimeras, dit le chanteur.  
  
-Vous inquiétez pas, je serai votre première fan française, répondit-elle en rigolant. Et encore merci pour tout !  
  
Le minibus repartit dans un nuage de poussière.   
Aelyn saisit ses bagages et se dirigea vers un habitant pour lui demander de lui indiquer la maison des Sutherland.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY !!  
  
Le jeune homme eut un sursaut de peur. Il tomba sur les fesses et, après coup, rigola à gorges déployées.  
  
-Merci, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.  
  
-Dix-sept ans, ça se fête ! Tu deviens un homme, tu as fini de muer maintenant ! dit Sirius en rigolant.  
  
Harry ria de plus belle. Il était heureux de passer la fin des vacances chez son parrain. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Les Dursley, sa famille adoptive, avait raconté tout autour d'eux, pour se débarrasser de lui, que Harry était parti en colonie avec son centre de détention des délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Mais Harry se moquait de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter sur lui du moment qu'il passe de bonnes vacances.  
  
Le Ministère de la Magie était toujours en ce moment en train d'élucider 'L'affaire Sirius Black'. Il avait été accusé et condamné à Azkaban pour une affaire de meurtre mais, après la capture de Pettigrew, il avait toutes les chances d'être relaxé. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils l'avaient capturé et Pettigrew avait avoué à moitié qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé mais n'avait pas innocenté Sirius pour autant. Sirius était bien conscient que le monde entier était convaincu de sa culpabilité et qu'il risquait le baiser de la mort des Détraqueurs. De plus, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, comptait le retrouver pour s'être échappé d'Azkaban mais ce dernier était protégé par Dumbledore qui le savait innocent. Il lui avait donné secrètement un endroit retiré pour vivre.   
  
Sirius disparut derrière une tenture et revint avec des paquets sous les bras.  
  
-Tiens, Harry. Il y a les cadeaux de tes amis et le mien.  
  
-Merci, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles. Alors, voyons !   
  
Harry ouvrit d'abord le paquet d'Hermione. Il le déballa et en sortit une lettre et un livre intitulé Mon balai et moi. Il recensait tous les balais ayant existé depuis l'existence du Quidditch, le sport favori des sorciers, jusqu'aux derniers prototypes. Il décacheta la lettre et la lut. Hermione y avait joint une photo d'elle et de sa famille devant la Tour Eiffel à Paris. Puis, il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron et en sortit le livre sur les équipes nationales de Quidditch ainsi qu'une lettre. Harry lut rapidement la lettre de son meilleur ami et feuilleta le livre.   
  
-Eh ben ! Ils ont fait preuve d'originalité cette année, dit Harry ironiquement.  
  
-Tu n'ouvres pas mon cadeau ? s'impatienta Sirius en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Harry l'attrapa et sourit à son parrain. Il déchira presque le papier et découvrit une invitation de la part de la Fédération Nationale du Quidditch.  
  
-C'est pour la sélection des nouvelles recrues de l'équipe d'Angleterre.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment as-tu eu cette invitation ?  
  
-Eh bien, je connais du monde ! Et puis ça n'a pas été dur, l'entraîneur t'avait remarqué lors du dernier match.  
  
-Mais il va falloir que je m'entraîne dur pour avoir une chance d'être pris.  
  
-Oh ! De ce côté-là, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tu auras un entraîneur personnel. Et j'ai mis spécialement Dumbledore au courant.  
  
Harry se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sirius, ce dernier ne put dire combien de merci il reçut.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
C'était le grand jour du retour ! Les Weasley devaient regagner l'Angleterre. Pour cela, ils devaient se rendre avec leurs bagages à quelques kilomètres de la capitale. Ils louèrent des chameaux et le guide les laissa au milieu du désert avec des dunes à perte de vue et un cactus à proximité. Il récupéra tous ces chameaux et repartit en secouant la tête. Les Weasley le regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître derrière la première dune.  
  
-Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un cactus ? s'exclama Mr Weasley. Où veux-tu que je pose ma main sans me piquer ?  
  
-Arrête de te plaindre Arthur, lui répondit sa femme. Tâche de regarder ta montre. Nous serons bientôt arrivés à Liverpool.  
  
-Tenez-vous prêts, dit Mr Weasley en scrutant sa montre. 3, 2, 1.  
  
Mr Weasley posa sa main sur le cactus et toute la famille disparut. On ne put qu'entendre un faible 'Aïe'. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à Liverpool. Les Weasleys apparurent dans une ruelle mal éclairée. Mr Weasley regarda sa main légèrement ensanglantée et poussa un juron. Il fit attention que personne ne traînait dans le coin et sortit sa baguette magique. Il agita sa baguette et une détonation se fit entendre. Le magicobus apparut et un jeune homme leur ouvrit la porte en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Les Weasley prirent leurs places. Les portes se refermèrent et le magicobus détala.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les Sutherland était un vieux couple chaleureux qui aimait recevoir la visite de voyageurs. D'autant plus des étudiants. Mrs Sutherland était une petite femme replète, agréable et douce. Son mari adorait son potager plus que tout et aimait vanner sa chère femme. Leur cottage était accueillant et calme, très à l'écart du reste du village. Il n'y avait qu'une forêt à proximité. L'année promettait de bien commencer.  
  
Aelyn, après s'être installée dans sa chambre, décida de faire un tour dans les bois environnants avant le dîner. Elle prit la direction de la forêt voisine et s'y enfonça. Elle marchait sur le sentier lorsqu'elle arriva près d'un chêne au tronc énorme. Elle était en train d'admirer l'arbre centenaire lorsqu'elle entendit un gros 'PAF' à quelques mètres de là. Elle se dirigea en direction du bruit et atterrit à la limite d'une vaste plaine au milieu de laquelle se dressait une maison tordue.   
Une famille nombreuse entourée de bagages sortit d'un énorme bus violet. Le portier en uniforme du car les salua et referma vivement la porte. Aelyn ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant le car partir en un éclair. Le plus étonnant fut que les arbres et plantes se poussaient à son passage et reprenaient ensuite leur place d'origine. Aelyn secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cette hallucination. Pourtant elle reporta son regard sur cette étrange famille aux cheveux roux et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu. Elle comptait six têtes rousses lourdement chargées et épuisées. Aelyn préféra rentrer plutôt que d'aller leur dire bonjour mais se promit d'y retourner le lendemain avec un bouquet de fleurs.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Enfin de retour !! Les Weasley retrouvèrent leur cher Terrier tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Les enfants montèrent leurs bagages dans leurs chambres et Mrs Weasley commença à préparer le dîner.   
  
-C'est si bon de se sentir chez soi, s'exclama Mr Weasley avec satisfaction. Je vais aller faire un petit tour dans mon cabanon.  
  
-Arthur ! On vient juste de rentrer ! Tu vas pas commencer à jouer avec tes objets moldus !?!! Va chercher les enfants et mettez la table. Rends-toi un peu utile !  
  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres, gente dame, déclara Arthur en lui déposant tendrement un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Il monta chercher les enfants et tous se mirent à table. Il y avait au menu une salade verte, du poisson frit et du riz. Au dessert c'était pudding pour tout le monde.   
  
-C'est la deuxième fois que nous allons en Egypte et c'est toujours aussi fascinant ! Et puis gagner une deuxième fois à la loterie, c'était vraiment une grande surprise.  
  
-Ouais, m'man. A croire que depuis que Percy est parti s'installer avec Pénélope, on est incroyablement chanceux !! dit George.  
  
-Et puis notre petit commerce marche pas mal. Tout le monde raffole de boutiques de farces et attrapes, enchaîna Fred.  
  
-J'espère bien que ça vous passera et que vous entrerez comme il se doit au Ministère de la Magie, leur répondit Mrs Weasley.   
  
Mrs Weasley marqua une pause et regarda sa fille.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Tu n'as plus rien dit depuis notre départ ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
La jeune fille émergea de ses pensées et leva la tête.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Eh bien ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages ces derniers jours. Et puis tu ne manges quasiment rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Oh rien. Je n'ai pas faim. Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ?  
  
-Bien sûr, vas y.  
  
Ginny monta dans sa chambre sans un mot. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit en pyjama. La petite Ginny avait bien changé. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une jeune femme et était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient à présent au milieu du dos. Elle s'assit sur son lit et pris un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle. Elle avait hâte d'aller à Diagon Alley pour retrouver Harry et Hermione. Elle attrapa la photo qui était sur sa table de nuit. La photo mouvante représentait Harry, Ginny de part et d'autre d'Hermione, rayonnante, qui les tenait dans ses bras. Ron se trouvait au milieu devant tout le monde et faisait une énorme grimace. Puis on pouvait voir qu'Hermione donnait de petites tapes sur la tête de Ron pour qu'il arrête de grimacer. Elle sourit en repensant au moment où ils s'étaient photographiés, dans la salle commune de Gryffindor l'année précédente. Elle reposa la photo et se mit au lit.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
© Rick, Evy et Jonathan sont à Stephen Sommers pour le film La Momie  
  
© Creed, le plus grand groupe de rock du monde (JE VOUS AIME ^^)  
  
© Si vous avez reconnu le fameux « Arhoua difti tarhia », vous devez être comme moi une fan de Sacré Robin des Bois (le seul hic, c'est que je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça ^^ ;;)  
  
Merci pour les reviews @^_^@ 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Sortie sur Diagon Alley, avec des rencontres habituelles et inhabituelles… La rentrée se prépare.  
  
Merci pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur d'être lue et appréciée @^_^@  
CHAPITRE II  
  
Harry se réveilla dès l'aube et il ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Il s'assit sur son lit et pris ses lunettes qui étaient sur sa commode. Il se leva et s'approcha des cadeaux que lui avaient faits ses amis. Il feuilleta le livre sur les équipes nationales de Quidditch et s'arrêta à la page de l'équipe d'Angleterre, les Wimbourne Wasps. Il regarda les photos des actuels joueurs et s'imagina parmi eux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver, je n'aurais aucune chance d'être sélectionné !  
  
Le soleil commençait à se lever annonçant le début de la journée. Aujourd'hui, il allait retrouver Hermione et les Weasleys sur Diagon Alley. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Sirius dormait encore dans le canapé-lit du salon. Quand Harry eut fini, il prépara le petit déjeuner et en profita pour réveiller son parrain.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda celui-ci en émergeant du sommeil.  
  
-T'as pas oublié qu'on va à Diagon Alley aujourd'hui !  
  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il se leva, s'étira et prit une tartine que Harry lui avait préparée.  
  
Harry et Sirius prirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent la rentrée à Hogwarts.  
  
-Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de rester auprès de toi là-bas. C'est ta dernière année et c'est la dernière chance de Voldemort de te tuer. Je préférerai être dans les parages si jamais il a l'intention de faire quelque chose.  
  
-Je ne suis pas tout seul, tu sais. Dumbledore est là et il fera tout pour me protéger. Et puis à chaque fois que j'ai affronté Voldemort, je m'en suis pas mal sorti !  
  
-C'est vrai mais comme c'est son dernier espoir, il redoublera de cruauté et de puissance. C'est un être fourbe et malveillant. Il risque de s'y prendre autrement, et je me demande bien comment il pourrait faire. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Harry rigola et se leva.  
  
-Tu ne peux même pas sortir pour aller acheter du pain alors dis-moi comment tu comptes entrer à Hogwarts ! Même les chiens ont du mal à y rentrer !  
  
Sirius regarda son filleul sortir et se frotta le menton  
  
-Hum, un chien…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Aelyn se réveilla et eut du mal à sortir de son lit chaud et douillet. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la forêt et les champs à perte de vue. Aujourd'hui, elle comptait rendre visite aux curieux voisins qu'elles avaient vu rentrer de vacances la veille. Elle descendit de sa chambre et sentit un léger fumet de thé chaud qui venait de la salle à manger. Elle y retrouva Mrs Sutherland qui étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. A son apparition, la vieille femme se tourna vers elle et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.  
  
-Bonjour mon enfant ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
-Merveilleusement bien ! J'ai même eu du mal à sortir du lit ! lui répondit Aelyn en lui souriant. Ca a l'air drôlement bon tout ça ! dit-elle en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.   
  
-J'ai fais du thé, est-ce que ça te convient ou tu préfères du café ?  
  
-Ce sera parfait avec du thé sucré !  
  
Aelyn avala goulûment son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Puis, elle s'habilla. Elle redescendit et annonça à Mrs Sutherland qu'elle allait faire un tour dans le village. Birmingham upon Shire était un endroit plaisant et accueillant. Il lui rappelait le village où habitaient ses grands-parents, en France. Elle acheta un bouquet de fleurs et se renseigna sur les horaires du car scolaire. Bientôt, elle irait étudier à l'Université de Birmingham qui se trouvait à quelques miles d'ici. Elle retourna chez les Sutherland en sifflotant et en disant des 'hello' à tous les passants. Elle arriva dans la petite maison à deux étages et monta dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa guitare et joua en attendant le déjeuner.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron émergea du sommeil et bailla longuement. Sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre située au grenier pour vérifier s'il était réveillé. Il répondit d'un 'oui' fatigué et sortit.   
Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Ron regarda d'un œil étonné tout le monde rassemblé autour de la table.  
  
-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant a enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux !! lui lança George.  
  
-Vous êtes déjà tous levés ?  
  
-Oui, il est midi et demi. On mange, on ne fait pas la grasse matinée comme certains !! lui répondit Fred  
  
-T'es resté insensible à tous les sortilèges de réveil !! Même aux moyens moldus de papa !! enchaîna Ginny  
  
-Dépêche-toi, on part dans une demi-heure !! lui dit Mrs Weasley  
  
-Quoi ?? Mais il faut que je me prépare !! Je n'aurais jamais le temps !! dit-il fébrilement.  
  
-Oh, Ron doit se préparer !! Et pour qui tu te prépares comme ça ? Ce ne serait pas pour une certaine Granger ? lui demanda sournoisement Fred  
  
Ron jeta un regard noir à son frère et monta se préparer sous les éclats de rire de toute la famille.   
  
Une heure plus tard, Ron sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux parfaitement gominés et il était tellement parfumé qu'on le sentait avant de le voir venir. Puis, les Weasleys partirent à Diagon Alley au moyen de la poudre de cheminette. Arrivés intacts à destination, ils cherchèrent des yeux Harry et Hermione. Ils les retrouvèrent attablés à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier.  
  
-Bonjour vous deux !   
  
-Salut Ron, dirent en cœur ses deux amis. Et bonjour tout le monde.  
  
-Vous allez bien tous les deux ? leur demanda Mr Weasley  
  
-Très bien, lui répondit Hermione.  
  
-Vous avez commencé sans moi ? s'indigna Ron.  
  
-Oui, désolé, lui répondit Harry. Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !  
  
-Et si on allait se promener tout en faisant les boutiques ? proposa Mrs Weasley.  
  
Toute la petite troupe partit et zigzaguait à présent entre la foule tout en discutant joyeusement. Ron, Hermione et Harry se séparèrent des Weasley pour discuter plus tranquillement.  
  
-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ron à Harry  
  
-Oui, très bonne. Je les ai passées…tu sais où.  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
-Harry avait commencé à me les raconter avant votre arrivée. Il en était au meilleur moment, dit Hermione.  
  
-Voyons ça !  
  
-Je vais passer les épreuves de sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, lui annonça-t-il.  
  
-Bloody Hell ! C'est géant ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
  
-Il me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir un entraîneur spécial pour les sélections.  
  
-C'est super Harry! Et tu sais qui t'entraînera ?  
  
-Non j'en sais rien. Ce sera une surprise ! Mais, j'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on ne parle que de ça à Hogwarts. Je serai plus tranquille à l'entraînement si personne ne sait que je passe les sélections.  
  
Ils ressassèrent chacun leur tour leurs vacances tout en mangeant des glaces parfumées à la vanille achetées plus tôt chez Florian Fortarôme. Après avoir terminé, ils se décidèrent enfin à aller acheter leurs livres. Ils passèrent d'abord à Gringotts pour aller récupérer un peu d'argent et se dirigèrent vers Fleury and Bott, la librairie.  
  
En sortant, Harry, Hermione et Ron, chargés comme des dromadaires, aperçurent Hagrid qui courait et semblait chercher quelque chose dans les airs.  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid, lui dit Harry.  
  
-Ah ! Bonjour. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Hagrid dirigea son regard vers Ron et lui dit : Vous avez gagné pour la deuxième fois à la loterie. Félicitations ! Où es-tu parti ?  
-En Egypte. Bill avait pas mal de choses à nous montrer et puis maman voulait y retourner pour acheter une djellaba.  
  
-Ah ! Très bien. Et vous, où avez-vous passés vos vacances ? dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione et Harry.  
  
-En France. J'y ai beaucoup appris, ils ont une culture assez riche et très intéressante.  
  
-Et toi, Harry ?  
  
-Euh…à Privet Drive comme d'habitude. Pas très passionnant ! dit-il en regardant Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Je comprends.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? lui demanda Ron  
  
-Dumbledore m'a chargé de veiller sur une élève, légèrement particulière. Elle a disparu et je ne sais pas où elle est passée mais j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où elle doit se réfugier. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup la foule, vous savez ! Bon, je vous laisse. Il faut absolument que je la retrouve.  
  
-Au revoir, Hagrid.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent Hagrid partir d'un œil amusé.  
  
-Ce doit être dur d'être obligé de venir ici quand on est agoraphobe ! dit soudain Hermione.  
  
-Agora-quoi ? lui demanda Ron  
  
-AGORAPHOBE, c'est quand on a peur de la foule. Mais tu sais que …Oh non ! Têtes blondes platines à 4 heures !! Harry et Ron regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent Lucius Malefoy et son fils, Draco, qui marchaient l'air méprisant et la tête haute au milieu de l'allée.  
  
-Il manquait plus que ça ! Tu crois qu'il y aurait un moyen de les éviter ? demanda Harry. Tous les ans, c'est pareil ! Ils peuvent pas faire grève de temps en temps !   
  
-Je propose qu'on vire à tribord et qu'on longe les côtes, dit Ron.  
  
-Excellente suggestion, Ron ! Allons-y.  
  
Ils partirent en bordure des magasins et les longèrent de façon à éviter les Malefoy, ce qui se révéla efficace. Ron retrouva ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur qui, face à Harry, était devenue toute rouge. Les Weasley s'éloignèrent en disant au revoir à Hermione et à Harry.  
  
-Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes parents, proposa Harry.  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil, lui dit-elle en souriant. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Oh, rien. Trucs de filles.  
  
-Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis là pour ça. C'est Ron, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
-Non… en fait, si. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas comme j'aimerai qu'il me voit.  
  
-Détrompe-toi. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il a mis une heure à se préparer avant de venir et ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux !!  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir.  
  
-Si vous attendez chacun de votre côté que l'autre fasse le premier pas, vous pouvez attendre longtemps. T'as une chance, toi au moins. Cho était déjà fiancée avant même que je lui ai demandé ! ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité.  
  
-Comme on dit en France, une de perdue dix de retrouvées ! lui dit-elle pour le réconforter. Et puis, avec ta popularité et ta belle bouille, tu ne tarderas pas à en trouver une.  
  
-Oui, espérons.  
  
Ils marchèrent vers la boutique de créatures magiques où ils retrouvèrent Mr et Mrs Granger. Hermione dit au revoit à Harry et celui-ci partit à son tour et pris le magicobus pour rentrer chez son parrain.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le repas fut tellement bon qu'Aelyn mangea comme quatre, ce qui fit très plaisir à Mrs Sutherland. Les français était d'ailleurs réputés pour être bons mangeurs et Aelyn ne faisait pas exception à la règle. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait promis de lui apprendre à faire une bonne quiche lorraine comme on les faisait en France et bien d'autres spécialités culinaires. Après le repas, la jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et s'y étala pour faire une sieste. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'aperçut que la journée était bien avancée et qu'il était temps de sortir si elle voulait voir ses nouveaux voisins.  
  
Aelyn marchait, à présent, sur le sentier qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à la demeure de ces étranges voisins. En arrivant, elle s'approcha et monta sur le parvis.   
  
* Tiens c'est bizarre, il n'y a aucune sonnette ! * pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle fit le tour de la maison en criant des « Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » et se colla aux fenêtres qui étaient accessibles pour vérifier que personne n'était à l'intérieur.  
  
Elle décida d'attendre à l'orée du bois et s'installa sur une souche. Elle posa le bouquet de fleurs à côté d'elle et attrapa quelques marguerites qui poussaient deci delà. Elle enleva un à un les pétales et les fit virevolter dans les airs, tout d'abord avec maladresse. Puis, plus elle se concentrait, plus elle arrivait à faire danser les pétales gracieusement. Au bout de quelques temps, les pétales semblaient vivre en dehors des pensées d'Aelyn jusqu'au moment où un bruit de feuillage la déconcentra. Aelyn tourna la tête et tous les pétales tombèrent à terre d'un coup. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'intrus qui la fixait.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny se tenait parmi les feuillages et regardait avec stupéfaction l'intruse qui quelques instants plus tôt avait fait voler des pétales sans aucun artifice.  
  
-Euh…bonjour. Je suis la voisine et je suis venue vous dire bonjour et euh… - elle attrapa le bouquet à côté d'elle et le tendit à la jeune fille rousse- … j'ai apporté un bouquet de fleurs ! dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
  
Ginny ne put articuler un mot et ne fit même pas attention au bouquet de fleurs que lui tendait la jeune femme.  
  
-OK, articula cette dernière en voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Je dois déranger. Je suis désolée, je reviendrais plus tard.  
  
-Euh non, vous pouvez rester. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens… dans ce coin.  
  
-Ah bon ? Je m'appelle Aelyn et j'habite chez les Sutherland qui sont à l'autre bout de la forêt. Je pensais être polie en venant apporter des fleurs. C'est comme ça qu'on fait normalement chez vous, je crois.   
  
Ginny, confuse, accepta le bouquet de fleurs en remerciant Aelyn.  
  
-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Aelyn, dit-elle en tendant la main.   
Aelyn la lui serra et sourit.  
  
-Moi de même.  
  
-GINNY !! Tu viens, on ne va pas tarder à manger, retentit une voix d'homme.  
  
-J'arrive ! dit-elle puis elle se retourna vers Aelyn. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de repasser demain après-midi ?   
  
-Il n'y a aucun problème.  
  
-Disons, rendez-vous à 16 h au même endroit.  
  
-D'accord ! Au revoir.  
  
-Au revoir.  
  
Ginny s'éloigna le bouquet à la main et s'approcha de George qui l'attendait.  
  
-T'étais passée où ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver. Où as-tu eu ce bouquet de fleurs ? en rentrant dans la maison.  
  
-J'étais près du gros chêne. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu nous rendre visite et …  
  
-Ah, je vois ! Ecoutez tout le monde, dit-il en s'adressant à toute la famille avec un sourire au coin de la lèvre. C'est officiel, Ginny a un petit ami.  
  
Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir puis se mit à rigoler en voyant la tête de son frère.  
  
-Arrêtes de dire des sottises, Georges, lui renvoya sa mère en prenant le bouquet que Ginny lui tendait. Chérie, tu disais que quelqu'un est venu ?   
  
-Mais c'est impossible, Molly, lui répondit son mari. Les moldus ne peuvent pas approcher à cause du Repousse-Moldus, tu le sais bien. C'était peut-être un membre du Ministère de la Magie qui s'était déplacé pour moi.  
  
Ginny repensa à la jeune femme qui faisait voler les pétales de fleurs rien que par sa volonté. Elle se demandait s'il serait sage d'en parler à ses parents. Après avoir réfléchi, elle leva la tête et s'adressa à sa mère et son père.  
  
-Non, c'était un moldu. Je me suis enfoncée dans la forêt et j'étais au-delà de la limite du sort, mentit-elle.  
  
-Ah Bon, d'accord.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger d'où sortait un délicieux fumet. Mrs Weasley utilisa sa baguette magique et formula une incantation puis le bouquet alla se mettre seul dans un vase. Après le dîner, Ginny monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle attrapa un livre et le lut.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Aelyn était rentrée depuis un moment. Elle entra dans le salon et vit Mrs Sutherland devant son poste de télévision et Mr Sutherland avachi dans son canapé en ronflant généreusement. Elle sourit à cette vision et s'assit à côté de Mrs Sutherland.  
  
-Comment trouves-tu Birmingham upon Shire ?  
  
-Très joli. Ca me rappelle beaucoup l'endroit où vivent mes grands-parents en France. C'est agréable. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
  
-Un feuilleton télévisé, lui répondit-t-elle. Cela fit sourire Aelyn plus fortement.  
  
-Je suis allée voir vos voisins. Vous savez qui sont ces gens ?  
  
-De qui parles-tu ?  
  
-De ceux qui habitent dans la forêt. Une famille rousse.  
  
-Non, ça ne me dit rien. Darling, tu connais des gens qui habiteraient dans la forêt ?  
  
-Personne n'habite dans cette forêt. J'y suis allé de nombreuses fois et jamais je n'y ai rencontré quiconque, répondit le vieil homme.  
  
-Y-êtes-vous allé profondément ? Il y a un énorme chêne qui surgit en plein milieu de la forêt et c'est ici que …  
  
-Oui, je connais la forêt comme ma poche. J'habite ici depuis que je porte des couches-culottes. Et il n'y a aucun chêne dans cette forêt de hêtres.  
  
-J'ai du me tromper, dit Aelyn en fronçant les sourcils. Mrs Sutherland, voudriez-vous que je vous aide à préparer le repas ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
-Volontiers, vas-y. Je te rejoins, répondit-elle en se levant.  
  
Mr Sutherland regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et se tourna vers sa femme.  
  
-Ah les Français et la campagne !! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
  
-Darling, elle habite en ville. Elle ne connaît pas la campagne.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je dis !  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Voili voilou, la suite au prochain épisode. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ^^   
Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas, ce que vous n'avez pas compris ou des remarques à faire, je suis toute ouïe !!!  
  
Petite note de l'auteur : pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que 4 chapitres, c'est pas énorme je sais mais bon… Donc, les chapitres ne se suivront pas rapidement à mon grand désarroi mais il faut que je les écrive avant. Alors, restez à l'affût et guettez la mise à jour de temps en temps. Merci ^^  
  
Allez Ciao !!  
  
May_Aelyn, fan de Creed et Red Hot Chili Peppers ET FIERE DE L'ETRE !!!!! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Here is le chapitre 3 !!!!!! Alors dans celui-ci vous trouverez : une rencontre du 3e type, un Sirius plus vrai que nature, un quai 9 ¾ et un Hogwarts Express fidèle à lui-même !!!  
  
CHAPITRE III  
  
Le soir commençait à s'installer quand Mr Weasley, qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre les habitudes moldues, tirait derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sac poubelle. Soudain, une odeur étrange le fit s'arrêter et il se dirigea vers la source odorante. Non loin du gros chêne se trouvait disséminés par terre des pétales de fleurs carbonisés dont l'odeur était tellement forte que Mr Weasley dû mettre la main devant son nez pour ne pas tousser. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa en direction de ce qui restait des pétales de fleurs.  
  
-Petali disparo  
  
Les pétales se désagrégèrent instantanément. Mr Weasley mis sa baguette dans sa poche et sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier et le sortit de sa poche. 'Pshit, pshit'  
  
-Rien ne vaut le senteur 'citrus fresh' de Wizard, dit-il en retournant vers son sac poubelle.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font après ? se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.  
  
Mr Weasley soupira et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique l'énorme sac et se promit de faire de plus amples recherches sur les ordures ménagères.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny profitait de ses derniers jours de vacances pour voir en cachette la mystérieuse jeune femme. Elles ne se quittaient plus depuis quelques temps. Ce jour-là, Ginny se dirigeait vers leur point de rendez-vous habituel lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit suspect dans les hauteurs. Elle leva la tête et entendit un langage étrange parmi les feuilles. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Aelyn en lévitation et accoudée à une branche d'arbre. Elle semblait être en tête-à-tête avec un écureuil.  
  
- Squikament squikase squikera, dit-elle à l'écureuil en acquiesçant de la tête.  
  
-Huhum…  
  
-Ah, excuse-moi. Je t'avais pas entendue, dit Aelyn en voyant Ginny en contre-plongée. Squiky Squik Squikure, dit-elle à l'écureuil qui partit en sautillant.  
  
Aelyn quitta la branche et descendit en flottant puis posa délicatement ses pieds sur le sol.   
  
-Tu parles écureuil maintenant ???  
  
-Oh ! C'est que j'ai eu un très bon professeur chez les Ragondins Juniors.  
  
-Tu m'étonneras toujours !! Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille sans avoir suivi des cours et sans baguette magique ?   
  
-Euh,… je ne saurai pas t'expliquer. Depuis mon accident, je fais des choses dingues mais ça m'a l'air de plus en plus naturel.  
  
-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet accident.  
  
-C'est que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé non plus. Je me souviens seulement avoir vu une grande lumière s'approcher de moi et puis plus rien. Je suis tombée inconsciente et heureusement que quelqu'un était dans les parages pour m'amener à l'hosto. Ils n'ont jamais su par quoi j'ai été frappé. C'était bizarre (weird) Et depuis, je peux faire un tas de trucs qui me dépassent, se confia-t-elle.  
  
Ginny la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, se tenant la tête avec le poing.  
  
-Wouah !   
  
Ginny et Aelyn partirent sur des sujets de discutions aussi divers que variés. Aelyn apprit beaucoup des sorciers et s'amusa à montrer ses différentes capacités à la jeune fille rousse. Elles furent prises d'un fou rire lorsque Aelyn souleva son amie de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.   
  
-Et vous, vous êtes sorciers de père en fils ? demanda Aelyn une fois que Ginny était à terre.  
  
-Chez nous, les Weasley, c'est héréditaire. Par contre il arrive que des sorciers se marient avec des moldus. Ca enrichit le sang sorcier. Il y a même des sorciers qui naissent de parents moldus. C'est le cas d'Hermione, une amie de Harry.  
  
-Mais qui est ce fameux Harry Potter dont tu me parles constamment ?? Il est mignon ?  
  
Ginny rougit violemment.  
  
-…  
  
-Bah alors, ne sois pas si timide. Je t'ai confié mon plus gros secret, alors raconte-moi !  
  
-Et bien, c'est assez compliqué, en fait. Mon frère Ron et lui traînent toujours ensemble, je le vois tout le temps, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse attention à moi. Il me considère plus comme une sœur.   
  
-T'as déjà essayé de lui dire ou de lui montrer ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis tant d'années ?  
  
-Non, je n'ose pas et puis il est tellement célèbre que des tas de filles s'accrochent à lui. Je ne fais pas le poids contre elles. Ginny baissait la tête, dépitée.  
  
-Ne sois pas démoralisée, tu as pleins de qualités, tu es intelligente, très jolie, spontanée et j'en passe. Essaye de voir où tu peux aller avec lui mais si jamais il ne veut pas, y a plein d'autres beaux gosses dans ton école, j'en suis certaine.  
  
-Oui, bredouilla Ginny. Tu as certainement raison. Je vais essayer mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
  
-Je suis sûre que tu trouveras, tu auras des occasions de le prendre à part et d'en parler avec lui. Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu sois fixée plutôt que d'attendre alors que rien ne se passe. Et je t'en parle en connaissance de causes ! la rassura-t-elle.   
  
Ginny acquiesça. Aelyn jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il commence à se faire tard. Je dois vraiment te laisser. Dis-moi quand je peux te retrouver, demain après-midi peut-être ?  
  
-Oh, euh je ne pourrais pas. Demain, je dois prendre mon train pour aller à l'école.  
  
-Ah bon déjà !! Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que lundi c'est la rentrée. Tant pis, on ne se reverra que pendant les vacances, alors.   
  
-Oui, promis. Je reviendrais pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Ce n'est que dans un mois et demi de toute façon.  
  
-Ok, d'accord. Alors, à plus ma belle.  
  
-Salut, Aelyn.  
  
Aelyn et Ginny se serrèrent dans les bras et partirent chacune de leur côté. Lorsque Ginny sortit de la forêt, elle tomba sur Ron qui l'attendait les poings serrés sur la taille.  
  
-Alors, comme ça tu es partie sans rien dire et tu m'as laissé tout seul à nettoyer la porcherie ? Où étais-tu partie ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais que pour quelques minutes et voilà trois heures que je t'attends comme un idiot !!  
  
-Je suis désolée, Ron. Euh, … je t'avais oublié.  
  
-OUBLIE ?? Tu te moques de moi ?? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant te retenir ?  
  
-Euh, en fait…  
  
-C'est pas bientôt fini, oui. Rentrez tous les deux, immédiatement, rugit Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la maison.  
  
-Maman, tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a laissé à nettoyer la porcherie tout seul !!  
  
-C'est vrai, ça ?  
  
-… euh, oui. Je suis désolée, je suis partie faire un tour dans les bois et j'ai complètement oublié. Ca ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis.  
  
-C'est bon, elle s'est excusée, Ron. On va manger, lavez-vous les mains avant quand même !! Dit Mrs Weasley à ses enfants.  
  
Ron jeta un regard noir à sa sœur et partit sans que celle-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, le dîner fut servi. Après manger, Ginny monta la première dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit. Elle avait regretté d'avoir laissé son frère en plan tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et on découvrit dans l'entrebâillement la tête de Ron qui sortait.  
  
-Je peux entrer ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
  
-Ecoutes, je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. J'ai réagi comme un idiot. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.  
  
-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. C'était de ma faute, j'aurai dû te prévenir que je partirai… plus longtemps que prévu.  
  
-Mais, tu n'étais pas partie te promener, non ? Je pense pas que la forêt t'obnubile à ce point pour disparaître 3 heures !!  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. C'est un truc assez bizarre !  
  
-Vas-y. Je ne dirai rien.  
  
Ginny réfléchit un moment et pensa qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle garde ça pour elle.  
  
-J'ai rencontré une jeune femme le jour où on est revenu d'Egypte.  
  
-Ah bon ? Je suis rassuré, dit-il en soupirant. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Je pensais que… tu… enfin…  
  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
  
-Attends, laisse moi finir. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai vu faire voler des pétales de fleurs ! Et sans baguette !  
  
-Sans baguette magique ? C'est pas possible. Il n'existe aucun sorcier qui puisse utiliser la magie sans sa baguette !  
  
-Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait aucune baguette. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Elle fixait les pétales et puis, pouf, dès qu'elle m'a vue, tout est tombé à terre ! Il doit encore y avoir les pétales qui jonchent le sol !! Et encore mieux tout à l'heure. Elle était accoudée à une branche d'arbre en hauteur et elle parlait à un écureuil !  
  
-A un écureuil ???  
  
-Oui, je t'assure.  
  
-Supposons que ce soit vrai, …  
  
-Mais c'est vrai !!  
  
-… ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas moldue et qu'elle est une sorcière… spéciale.   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils  
.   
- Il y quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est une sorcière mais elle arrive comme ça du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne la connaisse. Si quelqu'un comme ça avait existé, on en aurait entendu parler depuis longtemps.  
  
-Non, c'est pas possible. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été touchée par une sorte de… lumière et que depuis elle peut utiliser la magie.  
  
-C'est bizarre, quand même !   
  
Ron se frotta la tête.   
  
-Je pense que tu devrais parler d'elle à Dumbledore. Ce serait plus prudent parce que jusqu'à présent on ne sait pas qui elle est, d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle te veut.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Je demanderai à le voir dès que nous serons à Hogwarts.  
  
-A ce propos, Ginny, t'as préparé tes bagages pour demain ?  
  
-A moitié. Je vais finir de les faire ce soir.  
  
Ron lui sourit et se leva. Puis, il sortit de la chambre de Ginny.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry vérifia au moins trois fois ses bagages ce soir-là. Et pour cause ! Demain était le grand jour du départ pour Hogwarts, Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Il avait commencé à lire « Mon Balai et Moi » qui retraçait l'évolution de la technologie du balai de course depuis son apparition à nos jours. Harry ferma son livre à l'époque du Moyen Age et posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il fallait dormir.   
  
-Nox !  
  
La lumière qui jaillissait de sa baguette disparut. La nuit fut agitée et Harry eut du mal à dormir. Trop d'adrénaline, peut-être !  
Il se leva le lendemain plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Sirius préparait le petit déjeuner quand son filleul apparut au détour du couloir, vêtu d'un caleçon. Sirius leva la tête. Le petit garçon était à présent un homme. Un corps musclé que ses séances de Quidditch avaient longuement et patiemment modelé.  
  
-'lut, dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour. C'est le grand jour ! Allez avale-moi ça, lui répondit Sirius en lui lançant un petit toast que Harry rattrapa au vol.  
  
-Mechi *Harry a le toast dans la bouche* Munch munch. Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir parce que j'ai l'air pas réveillé ?  
  
-Je testais tes capacités et tes réflexes d'attrapeur.  
  
-Tu voulais me rouler surtout. Y a quoi au menu ?  
  
-Thé chaud, toasts et jus d'orange  
  
-Comme d'hab, quoi !  
  
Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il fut devancé par Sirius qui le plaqua contre le mur et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en riant fortement. Harry était à présent en train de tirer la porte de la salle de bain mais en vain.  
  
-Sirius, ça se fait pas ! Je dois partir dans 2 heures, et comme je te connais, tu vas mettre 4 heures pour te préparer.  
  
-Le premier arrivé est le premier servi, lui répondit son parrain.  
  
-Tu fais chier !  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui répondit Sirius  
  
Sirius ne fit pas attention à ce que lui répondit Harry et il prit effectivement tout son temps. Ce qui laissa à Harry à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer. Il alla chercher ses bagages dans sa chambre et les déposa près de l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers son parrain qui le prit dans les bras.  
  
-Tu sais qu'on ne se reverra pas avant les grandes vacances ? lui dit Harry  
  
-Oui, je sais. Et c'est mieux pour toi que tu restes là-bas aussi longtemps que possible.  
  
-Fais attention à toi. Et ne tente pas de venir à Hogwarts !! dit Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son parrain.  
  
-Mais non, tu me connais, répondit faussement son parrain.  
  
-Justement !  
  
Harry attrapa ses bagages et sortit de la petite maison.. Il fit une arabesque avec sa baguette et le magicobus apparut en trombe. Harry monta ses bagages à l'intérieur du magicobus et disparut derrière la porte coulissante violette. Il s'assit sur son siège et aperçut un papier accroché en vitesse sur sa valise. Il se pencha vers celle-ci et pris le papier. Il l'ouvrit et lut :   
  
« Je tenais quand même te souhaiter une bonne rentrée et salut tes amis discrètement de ma part. Au fait, ne me reviens pas puceau ! »   
  
Harry sentit le rouge monter aux joues et rangea rapidement le papier dans sa valise avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.  
Après quelques heures à être trimbalé de droite à gauche dans le magicobus, Harry arriva enfin à King's Cross Station. Il prit un porte-bagages à l'entrée et y posa sa valise ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et la mallette qui contenait son fameux Eclair de Feu qui ne le quittait plus. Il s'approcha des voix 9 et 10 quand il aperçut un petit attroupement devant la barrière. C'était les Weasley qui l'attendait ainsi qu'Hermione. Il se retournèrent tous à l'arrivée de Harry. Ils le saluèrent tous les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se posta devant Ginny.  
  
-Salut Ginny, lui dit-il avec un large sourire  
  
-'lut, ne put-elle qu'articuler.  
  
Passé la barrière, on pouvait voir le quai 9 ¾ qui apparaissait et le train en direction d'Hogwarts fumait déjà. Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux les aidèrent à monter leurs bagages dans le train et les regardèrent s'installer dans un compartiment vide. Le wagon dans lequel il s'était installés était composé en majorité des élèves de Griffyndor. Un sifflet retentit et le train démarra.  
Ginny sortit du compartiment et partit avec ses amies de 6e année.  
  
-Enfin, nous partons, souffla Harry.  
  
-On a encore de la route à faire, quand même !! lui répondit Ron.  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la dernière année qu'on passe à Hogwarts ?? dit Hermione  
  
-Eh oui, soupira Ron en regardant son amie assise en face de lui.   
  
Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il trouva qu'elle avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Celle-ci, se sentant scrutée, tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle le rouge aux joues.  
  
-Je me demandais juste … si on allait rencontrer des belles filles cette année… pour changer un peu.  
  
L'expression d'Hermione changea subitement. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard noir et se leva d'un bond. Elle leva la main et gifla Ron. Puis, elle sortit du compartiment.  
  
-Ron, t'exagères. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?  
  
-Arrêtes, Harry. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, lui répondit Ron en se tenant la joue. Il était devenu soudainement tout rouge. J'avais déjà du mal à essayer de ne pas la regarder !  
  
-C'est pas en la provoquant qu'elle viendra vers toi, tu sais. Je vais la voir mais tu ferais mieux de t'excuser !  
  
Ron grogna dans son coin et regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner pour retrouver Hermione.  
Harry sortit dans le couloir et vit la jeune fille qui regardait furieusement le paysage.  
  
-Je suis désolée qu'il…  
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de venir me faire des excuses, Harry.   
  
-…  
  
-Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. Il manque pas de culot !!!! Et, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Pourquoi il m'agresse comme ça ?  
  
-J'en sais rien. Il sait peut-être pas s'y prendre avec les filles.   
  
Hermione sourit. Puis, une troupe d'élèves défilèrent devant leurs yeux en manquant de les bousculer. Ils discutaient bruyamment entre eux.   
  
-Tu déconnes, c'est pas possible. Elle est dans quel compartiment ? demanda une fille rousse.  
  
-Si je t'assure, je l'ai vue à travers la fenêtre avant de monter ! Répondit une autre élève.  
  
-Tu es sûr que c'est une fille ? demanda un garçon joufflu.  
  
-Elle est mignonne ?demanda un autre dans le genre Casanova.  
  
Hermione et Harry les regardèrent, incrédules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Hermione.  
  
-Nous ferions bien d'aller voir.  
  
Hermione et Harry se retournèrent surpris, et découvrirent Ron.  
  
-Bah quoi ? Faites pas cette tête-là ! Personne n'est mort !  
  
Ron regarda Hermione qui ne lui adressa qu'un regard haineux. Elle partit de suite vers la troupe d'élèves qui entourait à présent le fameux compartiment. Elle fut suivie par Harry qui levait les bras en signe d'incompréhension. Ron soupira et pensa * Ah, les filles ! *   
  
-Ecartez-vous ! dit un professeur en surgissant du wagon précédent et que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
  
Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du compartiment plongé dans le noir en faisant attention qu'aucun élève trop curieux ne regarde au-dessus de son épaule.  
  
- Allez, il n'y a rien à voir. Retournez tous à votre compartiment…. ET QUE CA SAUTE !!! cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
Tous les élèves retournèrent déçus dans leur compartiment mais restèrent tout de même près de l'entrée. Le professeur frappa à la porte et attendit que l'être mystérieux daigne lui ouvrir. Puis, on la vit entrer.  
La porte qui séparait les deux wagons s'ouvra. Draco et ses deux molosses, Crabbe et Goyle, entrèrent. Le jeune Malefoy, maintenant longiligne mais tout de même finement musclé, se présenta coiffé d'un catogan qui attachait ses longs cheveux platines. Quant aux deux élèves qui le suivaient comme son ombre, ceux-ci n'avaient pas tellement changé avec l'âge, à part leur taille. Harry, Hermione et Ron regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants d'un mauvais œil. Draco lança à tous les élèves présents un regard hautain.  
  
-Alors, c'est dans ce wagon qu'elle crèche, la nouvelle élève ? demanda-t-il à ses acolytes qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. A quoi elle ressemble à votre avis ? Si c'est une harpie, elle ferait bien de s'écarter de mon chemin si elle ne veut pas être la risée de l'école.  
  
Harry s'avança vers Draco. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et le jeune homme platine. Les deux ennemis se rencontraient souvent dans le train.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?  
  
-Retourne dans ton wagon, Malefoy. Dit sèchement Harry. Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici.   
  
Harry regarda Crabbe et Goyle qui, comme à leur habitude, faisait des moues de hargne.  
  
-T'en as pas marre de te trimbaler tout le temps Laurel et Hardy ?  
  
-Le train est à tout le monde, Potter. Lui répondit Draco en retenant ses deux amis. Et ne crois pas que je suis venu te voir. Le seul fait de te revoir me donne la nausée.  
  
-A croire que tu le fais exprès, lui renvoya Harry.  
  
-A croire que t'aime ça, lui répondit Draco dans un air de défi. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je suis venu voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle. Dit Draco en s'approchant du compartiment où logeait la nouvelle.  
  
-Fais-lui une fleur, Malefoy. Epargne-lui ta vue et ton sarcasme.  
  
-Oh ! Potter vient d'apprendre un mot ! Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu n'y parais !  
  
-Que faites-vous ici, vous deux ? demanda le professeur qui sortait du compartiment. Vous êtes dans mon wagon, vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Draco, Crabbe et Goyle. Passez devant et vous, retournez dans votre compartiment. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry. Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes.  
  
Harry retourna dans son compartiment et retrouva Hermione et Ron qui pour l'occasion était collés l'un à l'autre.  
  
-Tiens, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis se séparèrent instantanément.  
  
-Tu lui as bien bouclé la bouche, Harry. Dit Ron, les joues rouges, en changeant de sujet.  
  
-Oui, bien envoyé, Harry. Dit Hermione gênée.  
  
Le train arriva à Hogwarts et s'arrêta. Les élèves descendirent petit à petit. Les premières années furent recueillies par Hagrid, comme tous les ans. Dès que ce dernier vu le trio, il les salua d'un signe de main, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui répondirent de la même façon et suivirent les autres élèves jusqu'aux calèches.  
  
FIN DE CHAPITRE  
  
© Kronk de Kuzco avec ses fameuses discussions écureillesques !!lol  
© Wizard de je ne sais plus qui mais je me souviens de la pub avec Nana Mouskouri  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
PASSONS AUX REPONSES DES REVIEWS (merci merci ça fait chau-n-au-cœur)  
  
Suppu : toi-même tu sais mes références cinématographiques (ça m'a fait bien rire le « the night is young and you are so beautiful ») mais t'as oublié le si bémol arf arf arf !!!!!  
  
Tania Potter : merci d'aimer ma fic, c'est ma première et j'en suis heureuse !!! (mon dieu j'ai des fans !!!). Pour ce que prépare Voldemort, c'est top secret parce que sinon ya plus de suspens alors … Aelyn est une moldue française et on découvrira peu à peu ses pouvoirs dans les prochains chapitres. Si on revoit l'agoraphobe : oui mais elle n'est pas qu'agoraphobe !!! elle a quelque chose de plus que les autres élèves.  
  
Amy Potter : fan d'Harry je suppose (moi aussi mais je vais attendre qu'il grandisse !!)  
Alors le « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » reviendra souvent parce que j'adore cette expression dans le film. « Arouah difti tarhia » c'est au début du film quand robin est emprisonné et qu'il se fait tirer la langue. Après le geôlier dit cette phrase à Marcel (le gars un peu soupe au lait). Sinon, en ce qui concerne Harry et Draco, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'ils ne seront jamais amis. Ca me parait pas logique. Par contre, Draco va changer, il va se découvrir une passion dans laquelle il surpassera Harry (Harry est une vraie quiche dans ce domaine !!). Voila je te dis pas quoi, tu le découvriras en temps voulu.  
  
Kaorou : merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça continuera longtemps !!  
  
Arathorn : merci. Je sais que tu es connu dans ce milieu et ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies lu ma fanfic !!!  
  
Elava : et non ce n'est pas la famille Malefoy !!! Je ne sais pas exactement qui c'est mais c'est des mangemorts, c'est tout. C'est pas eux pour une raison que je ne peux pas vous dévoiler sinon je nique toute l'intrigue.  
  
Mélusine : oh mais je ne sais que dire après tant d'éloges !! Ouf ! J'ai les joues rouges ! Tout ce que je peux te dire : MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!! Je suis restée bouche bée ! @^_^@  
  
Li : Merci beaucoup de me soutenir, c'est sympa !!!   
  
Hermichou501 : merci merci merci !! Tout ce que je peux rajouter c'est que le plouc va REVENIR !!!! Et oui, je veux l'enfoncer encore plus !!  
  
Et puis, tant qu'à faire : je dis merci à Suppu et Coda_leia pour m'avoir inspirée pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour m'avoir aider à inventer toute cette histoire et la broder pour qu'elle soit crédible… et puis tant que j'y suis, un petit coup de pub ! Elles ont écrit une fanfic humoristique (vraiment très drole je vous assure) qui s'appelle : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! C'est sous le nom de coda_suppu et c'est super marrant allez y jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas. (C'est bon coda, tu peux me donner le billet de 10 comme prévu !! lol)  
  
Je vous dis à bientôt et au prochain épisode de Children of the Beast, et un gros poutou à tout le monde.  
  
may_aelyn, future barde électrique !!!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Me revoilà après avoir réfléchi à ce que j'allais écrire après. Désolée à tous d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Pour que ça prenne moins de temps, j'ai décidé de les faire plus courts. Ils feront maintenant 5 à 7 pages maximum (enfin j'espère). Voici le chapitre IV, un petit résumé ?? D'accord. Tous les élèves assistent à la cérémonie de répartition, pendant laquelle on découvre qui est cette mystérieuse élève (eh oui !). Chapitre court, je vous l'accorde mais bon !   
Bonne mini lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !  
CHAPITRE IV  
  
La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit en grand et laissa découvrir Mac Gonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, suivie du groupe d'élèves de 1e année. Les élèves entrèrent sous les yeux amusés des autres déjà attablés et des professeurs. Mac Gonagall les mena jusqu'à l'espace libre entre la table des professeurs et le reste du réfectoire. Elle monta sur l'estrade pour avoir vue sur tous les nouveaux élèves. A côté d'elle, on pouvait voir le tabouret sur lequel on avait posé un chapeau rapiécé de toute part – le Choixpeau Magique - qui permettait selon les capacités personnelles et les qualités de chacun de répartir les élèves dans leur nouvelle maison : Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin.  
  
-Bienvenue à tous, dit Mac Gonagall. Cette année, exceptionnellement, nous accueillerons en plus des 1e années une élève qui entrera en 7e année. Elle suivra bien entendu la cérémonie de Répartition comme tout le monde mais passera la dernière. Alors, commençons. Aames, Mary.  
  
Le professeur les appela les uns après les autres, les invita à s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant de les coiffer du Choixpeau Magique. Une fois la maison annoncée, la table de la maison désignée accueillait les nouveaux avec de gros applaudissements.   
Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient la cérémonie silencieusement. Quand ce fut le tour de la dernière élève, un silence pesant tomba d'un coup sur la salle. On ne put entendre que quelques chuchotements venant de plusieurs tables.  
  
-Et enfin, Lucan Melpé. Venez vous asseoir, dit le professeur en soulevant le Choixpeau Magique pour laisser place à la jeune fille.  
  
Cette dernière avança timidement en regardant, apeurée, les élèves à droite et à gauche. C'était une jeune fille longiligne aux cheveux longs et bouclés couleur de feu. On pouvait voir ses yeux verts clairs qui ressortaient de son teint pâle. Elle traînait derrière elle une longue paire d'ailes blanches qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas dissimuler. Elle monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur Mac Gonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Melpé regarda en direction de la table de Gryffindor et tomba sur Harry. Celui-ci lui accorda son plus joli sourire et, les joues en feu, elle baissa les yeux. Le Choixpeau Magique s'agita sur sa tête et semblait réfléchir.  
  
-Tu iras à… RAVENCLAW !  
  
Mac Gonagall lui enleva le chapeau de la tête en lui indiquant la direction de sa table avec un grand sourire. Melpé se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Ravenclaw, acclamée par ses camarades.  
  
-Bienvenue à Hogwarts ! dit le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Il applaudit et toute la salle l'imita. Lorsque l'assemblée retourna au silence, le vieil homme reprit son discours.  
  
-Encore une année qui commence. Elle sera la première pour certains… et la dernière pour d'autres. J'espère que celle-ci se passera paisiblement et qu'elle sera bénéfique pour chacun de vous. Mais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit pleine de rebondissements. Je vous présente vos professeurs pour cette nouvelle année. Pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Remus Lupin.  
  
Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux étonnés et un sourire aux lèvres. Ils applaudirent fortement tous les deux ainsi qu'Hermione qui semblait aux anges.  
  
-Pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, notre dévoué Hagrid. Minerva Mac Gonagall assurera comme d'habitude les cours de Métamorphoses. Les cours d'enchantements seront assurés par le professeur Flitwick. Mrs Sprout se chargera des cours de Botaniques et Mrs Sinistra, des cours d'Astronomie. Le professeur Binns ayant pris sa retraite, nous aurons cette année le professeur O'Blaine, qui avait déjà dispensé des cours d'Histoire de la Magie en l'absence du professeur Binns. Puis, pour les cours de Divination, vous aurez Mrs Trelawney, qui malheureusement est restée dans sa tour à cause d'une mauvaise prédiction.  
  
Toute la salle fut secouée d'un rire.  
  
-Pour les cours de Potions, nous avons toujours notre fabuleux professeur, Severus Snape.  
  
Snape regarda le professeur Dumbledore et ne parut pas partager l'humeur de la salle enjouée en arborant un visage aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.  
  
-Et enfin, pour les élèves de la 4e année jusqu'à la 7e année, les cours d'Etude des Moldus sont obligatoires. Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur : Anna Lucan.  
  
Harry et Ron applaudirent sans enthousiasme tandis qu'Hermione ne tenait plus sur sa chaise à cause de son excitation.  
  
-Maintenant, place au dîner ! Que le festin commence !  
  
Comme par enchantement, des plats apparurent et les assiettes se remplirent. Les élèves et les professeurs dînèrent dans une ambiance enjouée. A la table des professeurs, les discussions fusaient. Tous les professeurs discutaient entre eux à part Snape qui savourait son repas en solitaire.  
Du côté des élèves, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient entre eux et avec leurs camarades. Ron et Hermione paraissaient avoir oublié leur querelle lors du départ en train et ils discutaient en riant. Harry semblait écouter à moitié, en souriant aux blagues racontées et en répondant brièvement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Ravenclaw et scrutait Melpé. Elle mangeait tranquillement, un peu isolée par rapport aux autres.   
Il était en train d'écouter distraitement ce que Ron racontait de ses vacances en Egypte quand il leva les yeux sur la jeune fille ailée. Soudain, celle-ci leva les yeux de son assiette et, au grand étonnement de Harry, elle le regarda. Tous deux, gênés par le fait d'être découvert, replongèrent leur regard dans leur assiette. Puis, ils relevèrent les yeux plusieurs fois au même moment. Enfin, Harry lui sourit et rigola silencieusement. Melpé lui répondit d'un même sourire mais essayait encore d'échapper à son regard.  
  
-Elle est jolie, hein ? demanda Ron  
  
-Oui…, lui répondit Harry  
  
-Je suis sûr que tu ne m'écoutes pas.  
  
-Oui…  
  
-J'ai avorté trois fois parce que je fais le tapin, je fume du crack et tu es le père de mon bébé, dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui…  
  
Hermione et Ron rirent tellement fort que ça arracha le regard de Harry sur Melpé.  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Oh rien d'important, Harry ! dirent en cœur ses deux amis en rigolant de plus belle.  
  
-Hein ? Je comprends rien.  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur les conversations qui avaient lieu à sa table. Après dîner, tous les élèves montèrent dans leur salle commune respective. Ils trouvèrent accroché une affiche qui portait sur la sortie à Hogsmeade qui aurait lieu le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin, pratiquement tous les élèves allèrent dans la seule ville encore habitée uniquement par des sorciers. Hogsmeade avait quelque peu changé. On pouvait y voir plus de jeunes visiteurs qu'auparavant. On venait de partout pour acheter à Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Cette boutique remplaçait l'ancienne boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers ce fameux magasin qui à l'occasion était noir de monde. Ils réussirent tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la caisse.   
  
-Et un sac de Bombabouse ! Voila, merci. A bientôt ! disait un jeune homme roux en tendant un paquet rempli à un client.  
  
-Salut, Fred ! dit Ron  
  
-Eh ! Salut frérot ! T'es venu acheter nos nouveautés ? George est en train de faire une démonstration.   
  
En effet, George était entouré d'une foule et ventait les mérites de leurs dernières Pralines à effet gonflant.  
  
-Non, Fred. On est juste venu voir à quoi ressemblait votre boutique. Vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouiller !   
  
-Ouais, ça marche bien … ça fera 11 Mornilles pour vous… On vent beaucoup. Nos inventions plaisent énormément.  
  
-Ca se voit. Et puis, vous avez toujours eu l'âme pour vendre, même avant d'avoir ouvert cette boutique ! Je me souviens encore du trafic que vous avez fait à l'école il y a deux ans.  
  
Fred ria.  
  
-On était jeunes et stupides. On a mûri maintenant ! dit-il avec ironie.  
  
Le groupe d'amis éclata de rire.  
  
-Bon, on va te laisser. On doit encore aller aux Three Broomsticks boire une Bièraubeurre.   
  
-Ok. Revenez nous voir dès que vous pourrez.   
  
-Sans problèmes ! A la prochaine.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils se remplirent les poches de bonbons de toute sorte et se remplirent le ventre de Bièraubeurre avant de retourner à Hogwarts. Le lendemain, ce sera lundi et la rentrée avec.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Aelyn se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Elle partait pour l'Université de Birmingham très tôt pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure. Elle descendit de sa chambre après s'être douchée et habillée. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle trouva Mrs Sutherland attablée en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Aelyn  
  
-Bonjour, mon enfant, lui répondit Mrs Sutherland en se levant. Tu t'en vas déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-Oui, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il faut pour y aller donc je prévois… assez large.  
  
-Oh, très bien ! Et tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner ?  
  
-Non. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en prendre un. Mon car va passer d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne veux surtout pas le rater.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je t'ai prévu quelque chose à manger. Mrs Sutherland prit le petit paquet qui était sur la table et le tendit à Aelyn.  
  
-Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? répondit la jeune fille en prenant le tupperware.   
  
-Allez, file ! Ou tu vas vraiment le rater ! A ce soir !  
  
Mrs Sutherland embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et la poussa pratiquement dehors.  
  
-Bye bye ! dit Aelyn en agitant la main.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Suppu : j'ai pas pensé à Swiffer mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été pas mal (mdr). Sinon, oui tu m'as découvert, j'ai effectivement regardé Kuzco pour écrire la langue écureuil. Et comment je vais faire maintenant, hein ? Les gens croyaient peut-être que ça sortait de mon imagination ? T'y as pas pensé, non, bien sûr ! (expldr) M'enfin ! Toi quoi attendais la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu et puis dis moi ce que t'en pense à l'avenir ! Voila !  
  
Tania Potter : Oh merci, c'est trop d'honneur !! Eh bien, je dirais que ton esprit de déduction marche très bien puisque c'était ça ! Eh oui ! Alors pour Draco avec un catogan, j'ai une fixation sur ça et puis je trouve ça beau sur un gars enfin après c'est mon goût. Je te remercie mille fois pour ton suivi tout au long de ma fanfic et j'espère que ça continuera longtemps ! 


	6. chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)   
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Après toutes ces semaines à cogiter et à bosser, enfin, je mets en ligne le chapitre 5. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps étant donné le peu de chapitres déjà mis en ligne. Je vous prie de m'excuser v_v  
Résumé : premier jour de cours tumultueux pour la bande à Harry et pour Aelyn.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kaorou : merci de suivre régulièrement ma fic !! ^0^ C'est très sympa ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! La, il y a un peu plus d'actions, ça bouge ! Tu me diras !  
  
Suppu : depuis le temps que tu me réclames le chapitre 5, et ben le voila ! Oui, Draco revient dans ce chapitre alors tu peux ranger ton fouet (lol).  
  
Nurlonnien : merci poupoune ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est ma petite sœur. Voila je mets le chap5, lis le et dis moi après ce que tu en pense.  
  
Methos : et une spéciale dédicace pour toi parce que tu me suis depuis un moment et même si tu ne laisses pas de reviews, je tiens à te laisser un petit message. MERCI ! Lis cette suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Et puis, la prochaine fois tu pourras laisser une review, n'hésites pas !  
  
Je laisse place au nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour toutes questions, remarques, ...  
  
CHAPITRE V  
  
Ron émergea du sommeil. Son ami, Harry, était déjà réveillé, en train de s'habiller.  
  
-'lut, dit Ron en replongeant sa tête dans son oreiller  
  
-Salut Ron ! Eh ! Dépêche-toi, on est plus en vacances là ! On doit aller manger et prendre notre emploi du temps.  
  
-Hmm …  
  
-Oh, ben démerde-toi ! Je descends. Retrouve-moi en bas.  
  
Ron soupira et daigna se lever que quand Harry fut sorti de la pièce. Il se leva et s'habilla lentement. Puis il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il passa chercher son emploi du temps avant de rejoindre ses amis. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa entre Harry et Hermione comme à son habitude.  
  
-Salut, dit-il d'un air fatigué à tout le monde  
  
Il posa son emploi du temps sur la table et commença à déjeuner. Ginny les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Elle adressa à ton le monde un bref bonjour avant de se plonger dans son porridge.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ron ? T'as tes règles ? demanda Seamus.  
  
-J'ai pas assez dormi, répondit Ron d'un air grognon  
  
-On commence par Métamorphoses aujourd'hui avec les HufflePuff, annonça Hermione sans faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Puis, on a Potions avec les Slytherin, comme d'hab.  
  
-T'as oublié qu'on a aussi Divinations avec les Ravenclaw ! dit Neville en regardant son emploi du temps.  
  
-J'y vais plus depuis trois ans je te rappelle ! Et puis, ce cours-là ne sert à rien !  
  
-Oh non pas Divinations ! supplia Ron puis il vérifia sur son emploi du temps. C'est pas juste ! dit –il en s'effondrant sur la table. Ca devrait être interdit.  
  
Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre. Les hiboux entrèrent et distribuèrent le courrier. Coq apparut et déposa la Gazette des Sorciers sur les genoux de Ron. Celui-ci l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. . Harry regarda Ron., son visage avait l'air de se décomposer pendant qu'il lisait un article de la Gazette.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Ecoutez-moi ça ! « PERTE ENORME POUR L'EQUIPE DE BULGARIE : VICTOR KRUM NE POURRA PLUS JAMAIS JOUER !!  
« Un accident compromet la carrière du célèbre attrapeur bulgare des Vratsa Vultures, Victor Krum. Le lundi 24 juillet de cette année, Victor Krum a été atteint par un cognard ensorcelé qui s'est acharné sur notre pauvre attrapeur. Il en est ressorti gravement blessé avec de multiples fractures dont une qui se révéla irrémédiable. Une histoire de gros sous pourrait être à l'origine de cette affaire car, selon nos sources, Victor Krum aurait souhaité quitter les Vratsa Vultures pour regagner une autre équipe européenne. Une enquête est en cours pour déterminer le rôle de l'entraîneur bulgare dans cet accident. C'est la perte d'un jeune et énorme talent pour le monde du Quidditch,   
Victor Krum est condamné à ne plus pouvoir jouer »  
  
Toute la table s'était arrêtée de parler et avait écouté attentivement ce que disait Ron. Ils se regardèrent tous et on voyait même des filles mettre leur main devant la bouche ou des regards horrifiés. Tous les fans de Quidditch savaient que Victor Krum était un joueur exceptionnel. Après avoir fini ses études à Durmstang, il s'était consacré au Quidditch dont il était devenu joueur professionnel en peu de temps. La pire chose qu'on peut souhaiter à un joueur. Hermione et Ron avaient l'air bouleversés (mais pas pour la même raison). Harry se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, s'il n'avait plus le Quidditch dans sa vie. Il pensait que ce devait être horrible et cela dû se ressentir.  
  
-Ca va Harry ? T'as rien dit depuis que t'es arrivé ? lui demanda Hermione effondrée.  
  
-Ouais, ça va, la rassura-t-il.   
  
-Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, Harry, s'inquiéta Dean.  
  
-Ca doit être le gâteau d'hier qui est mal passé, dit-il en trouvant une excuse.  
  
-Oh ! Mais la nourriture d'ici n'est pas assez bien pour l'estomac délicat de Potter ? Susurra une voix familière derrière eux.   
  
Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit Draco Malefoy accompagné comme toujours de son garde du corps bicéphale, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron serrait les poings.  
  
-T'en as pas marre de brasser de l'air, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas d'autre but dans la vie que de pourrir la mienne ? répliqua Harry.  
  
-C'est là où tu te trompes, Potter. Mon seul but dans la vie est d'écraser les parasites de ton genre et ceux qui t'accompagnent.   
  
-Dégage, Malefoy ! On m'a dit qu'on m'avait vu du côté de la Salle des Trophées. Tu ne peux pas aller voir là-bas si j'y suis ?   
  
- La Salle des Trophées ? Pourquoi ? Pour aller reluquer la minable coupe de ton minable père ? Sans façon !  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et tapa des mains sur la table, faisant taire tout le monde et en faisant trembler tous les verres et assiettes. Elle regarda alors Malefoy dans les yeux d'une manière assassine.  
  
-Ecoute, dégage le plancher sinon je te scalpe, toi et les sœurs Spangero avant que je ne vende vos pitoyables cheveux comme balai à chiottes, un endroit qui leur conviendrait beaucoup mieux que ta tête ! dit Hermione sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
Draco et Ron restèrent sans voix devant la jeune Gryffindor. Draco détourna le regard en poussant un :  
  
-Pff, saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe !  
  
Le jeune Slytherin tourna les talons et sortit de la salle (je m'en vais comme un prince ^0^)  
Ron regarda Hermione avec admiration.  
  
-WAOUH ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais le sens de la répartie ! dit Ron avec un sourire étonné.  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu pourrais apprendre de moi, dit-elle. Tu devrais vite finir ton petit déjeuner, Ron. On commence dans peu de temps. Je monte me préparer et chercher mes livres. On se retrouve en Métamorphoses.  
  
Hermione partit en direction de la salle commune des Gryffindor. Dans l'encadrement d'une des arcades, elle fit signe à Ginny de la suivre qui se leva et disparut avec la jeune fille.  
  
-Ron, regardes un peu ce que tu fais ! Tu renverses ton thé sur toi ! s'écria Dean.  
  
Ron reporta son regard sur son pantalon et se leva en criant un 'Aïe'. Il partit en courant pour aller se changer sous les éclats de rire de toutes les personnes attablées.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le campus était immense et Aelyn se sentait perdue et petite dans cette foule d'étudiants. Elle regarda le plan de l'université qu'elle tenait dans la main, cherchant des yeux le bureau des Etudiants Etrangers. Elle réussit tout de même à le dénicher et y retira son emploi du temps. Elle allait y suivre l'équivalent de la licence de Sociologie. L'Université de Birmingham était réputée dans cette discipline pour avoir engendré de nombreux chercheurs et pour la qualité des cours dispensés. L'environnement géographique dans lequel était implantée la fac ne dépaysait pas trop Aelyn. Elle était entourée de quartiers populaires dont la monotonie et la morosité semblaient couper avec l'énergie dégagée de la fac.   
  
-Bon, bah il ne me reste plus qu'à goûter à leur jus de chaussettes, se dit-elle.  
  
Elle se dirigea à l'aide de son plan vers la cafétéria la plus proche et y commanda un café avant de s'installer à une table. L'ambiance était plutôt cool et détendue pour l'instant. Il faisait bon, et le café n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit le petit déjeuner préparé par Mrs Sutherland puis commença à manger. Puis, elle saisit le fascicule résumant les cours de l'année et le feuilleta.  
  
-Eh ! Bonjour, tu es française ?  
  
Aelyn leva les yeux et vit un gars aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il était habillé d'une chemise et d'une veste en cuir, qu'elle n'aurait pu se payer qu'avec six mois de salaires. Il aurait fait un parfait cadre commercial !  
  
-Salut. Oui, je viens de la région parisienne.  
  
-Dans quel coin ? Neuilly ? Le Perreux ? Versailles ?  
  
-Euh… non, dans le nord des Hauts de Seine.  
  
-Ah bon. C'est ta première année ici ?  
  
-Oui, je viens juste d'arriver. Je suis en Sociologie et toi ?  
  
-Je fais un DESS de Gestion Commerciale. La gestion des entreprises, c'est ma passion !  
  
-Ah… c'est cool ! dit-elle amusée.   
  
-Je suis là depuis 2 ans. J'ai fait mon DEUG à Jussieu. Tu connais ?  
  
-Oui, quand même.  
  
-Et depuis, je loge dans la villa de ma grand-tante à Walsall.  
  
-Walsall, c'est tout près d'ici ! Tu viens comment à la fac ?  
  
-Je viens avec ma New Beetle. Entre nous, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Et toi, tu es venue comment ?  
  
-… en bus, en bus !  
  
-C'est bien, au moins c'est convivial !  
  
Aelyn rit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'elle était légèrement en retard.  
  
-Oh, excuse-moi. J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Enchantée de t'avoir connue. Moi c'est Aelyn et toi ? Jean-Claude Convenant ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.  
  
- Non, Eric Spitz. Pourquoi Jean-Claude Convenant ?  
  
-Pour rien ! A bientôt, Eric.  
  
Aelyn se leva et renversa le reste de son café sur son sac et par terre, pour l'occasion.  
  
-Oh non ! Il manquait plus que ça !  
  
-Vas-y, je m'en charge.  
  
Aelyn remercia Eric et disparut derrière l'entrée en courant. Elle traversa tout le campus en cherchant sur son plan tâché l'amphi où avait lieu son premier cours. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva devant et poussa la porte. Elle tenta de s'asseoir discrètement mais le professeur l'afficha devant tout le monde.  
  
-Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Ravi de voir que les montres n'ont pas conquis tout le globe. A moins que son mode d'emploi ne vous dépasse ! (note de l'auteur : et ce n'est que la traduction littéraire ^^)  
  
La salle se mit à rire pendant qu'Aelyn bredouillait une excuse en guise de réponse, plus pour elle d'ailleurs que pour le professeur. La suite du cours se passa sans anicroches.   
En sortant, elle entendit plusieurs étudiants qui avaient assisté au cours précédent glousser à son passage. Aelyn, les nerfs en pelote, passa devant eux en marmonnant et poussa la porte pour sortir quand soudainement, toutes les ampoules explosèrent au même moment sous les cris de surprise de tout le monde. Ce qui plongea le couloir dans l'obscurité.  
  
Après avoir déjeuner, si on peut appeler ça comme ça car il fut quelque peu mouvementé (écrasage de pieds, bousculades…). Dans l'après-midi, elle s'assura d'arriver à l'heure à tous ses cours pour éviter de subir une fois de plus les moqueries de la salle. Une fois installée pour le dernier cours de cette journée merdique, elle soupira et s'étala sur sa chaise.  
  
-J'ai touché le fond ! Plus rien ne peut m'arriver ! se dit-elle en essayant de se rassurer.  
  
Mais c'était sans compter l'apparition d'une vieille connaissance qui passa la porte à ce moment précis.   
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 


	7. CHAPITRE 6

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
L'histoire fabuleuse d'Harry Potter continue, mais j'y mets toujours ma sauce. Le 6e chapitre est là et il est pleins de rebondissements. Aelyn découvre qui est la mystérieuse connaissance, qui a eu l'audace de venir jusqu'à sa fac !! Les élèves participent à leur premier cours de l'année de Métamorphoses et de Potions. Draco fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille très légèrement asociale et d'autres élèves atypiques.  
Voili voilou,   
  
Place aux réponses des reviews !!!  
  
Suppu : je te rappelle seulement que 3 ans ont passé depuis le dernier bouquin (bientôt plus que 2). La petite Hermione a forcément changé, elle a grandit. Je laisse place à l'imagination pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 3 années. Et puis, non, j'adore les beaux gosses blonds de la mort qui tuent !!!!!! Mais, je lui réserve une bonne destinée, il s'en prend pleins la gueule pour l'instant parce que c'est le Draco du bouquin, donc…   
  
Kaorou : voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais ; MERCI ^^  
  
Maya : je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, j'espère. C'est vrai que je mets du temps à les mettre sur le site, mais vous savez, les étudiants, … (on bosse contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser !lol). J'avais pas trop de temps pour moi. Mais bon, le voila le 6e chapitre et bonne lecture.  
  
Hermichou501 : J'ai été très émouvue (^^) par ta review, ça fait chonocoeur ! Je continue et vive nous en force !!!!lol  
  
CHAPITRE VI  
  
Un goût vestimentaire discutable, des cheveux parfaitement plaqués d'où rien ne dépassait et accompagné d'une plantureuse jeune femme qui se croyait à un défilé de mode, Mike Spencer entra avec un air triomphant sur le visage.   
  
-Nom d'un pépin de la pomme de Newton ! Pourquoi tant de haine !  
  
Tout en discutant avec son amie, Mike Spencer jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle et son regard tomba malencontreusement sur Aelyn. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air goguenard et fit mine de resserrer une cravate imaginaire autour de son cou. Les yeux de Mike s'écarquillèrent et une sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe. Il attrapa son sac et sa copine et s'installa le plus loin possible d'elle.  
L'amphi se remplissait petit à petit et le cours commença peu de temps après. Aelyn pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps que Mike lui jetait des regards à la fois suspicieux et apeurés.  
Lorsque le cours fut enfin fini, Aelyn sortit et rencontra Eric qui vagabondait.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé, dis donc ! dit Aelyn ironiquement.  
  
-Normalement, c'est le contraire qui se passe. D'habitude, on ne voit jamais ses amis plus d'une fois par mois, répondit le jeune homme blond tout en riant.  
  
-Oui, j'ai connu ça en France aussi. A moins que tu me suives désespérément ! Où tu allais comme ça ?  
  
-Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Elle est de ce côté-là, dit-il en lui indiquant. Et toi, où est-ce que tu loges ?  
  
-Oh ! Je ne reste pas à la fac. Je préfère rentrer chez moi. Ca fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Tu comprends ?  
  
-Oui, je comprends. Mais passe de temps en temps me voir. Chambre 407, allée Pringstone.  
  
-Ok ! J'y manquerai pas ! A plus.  
  
Aelyn s'éloigna et prit le bus qu'elle avait emprunté pour l'allée. Dès qu'elle fut de retour chez les Sutherland, elle se sentit mieux. Mrs Sutherland lui demanda comment s'était passé sa première journée de cours et Aelyn lui répondit favorablement. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'autre étudiant français, Eric Spitz, et ses premiers cours en omettant volontairement les épisodes avec son professeur et Mike Spencer.  
Une nouvelle année commençait !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ginny était arrivée dans sa chambre et saisit son sac qui pendouillait à un pied du lit. Elle redescendit des dortoirs et attendit Hermione dans la salle commune. Celle-ci apparut quelques instants plus tard et comptait se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Ginny qui restait debout, les livres collés contre sa poitrine.  
  
-Dis-moi. Tu as déjà vu quelque part dans tes livres si un sorcier est capable d'utiliser la magie sans se servir de sa baguette magique ?  
  
-C'est quelque chose de rarissime. On raconte que Merlin avait atteint un tel niveau de magie qu'il pouvait s'en passer mais je n'y crois pas tellement.  
  
-Même pour un débutant ?  
  
-Encore plus pour un débutant ! Ca ne se verra jamais ! Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?  
  
-Tu peux garder un secret ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione avec un hoquet de surprise.  
  
-2 semaines avant la rentrée, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille qui pouvait faire voler des pétales de fleurs ou encore léviter dans les airs sans baguette.  
  
Hermione regarda son amie avec un air d'incompréhension.  
  
-Elle vient juste d'arriver d'Angleterre et est installée chez des voisins moldus. Apparemment, elle vit dans le monde des moldus mais elle n'a pas été touchée par les sorts de Repousse-Moldus.  
  
-C'est pas possible, articula Hermione. C'est pas normal. Notre baguette magique est indispensable à tout acte de magie. Sans elle nous ne pourrions rien faire. Et tu la connais bien ?  
  
-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été frappée par une sorte de foudre pendant les vacances d'été et que depuis cet événement, elle peut faire des choses que moi-même je ne pourrais pas faire sans formules. Et puis qu'elle est française.  
  
Hermione parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.  
  
-Combien de personnes sont au courant ?  
  
-Une seule, Ron.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui en parler. On ne connaît rien d'elle, ce qui n'est pas rassurant. Si une sorcière peut faire de la magie sans baguette, ça remet en cause toute notre pratique.  
  
-Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mauvaise, c'est quelqu'un de très sociable et sympathique.  
  
-Avec un passé flou, je te rappelle. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus la revoir pour toi et pour ta famille.  
  
-Tu as sûrement raison. J'irai voir Dumbledore assez rapidement.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffindor et en se dirigeant vers leurs classes. Elles se séparèrent à un croisement et allèrent vers leur salle respective.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Mac Gonagall arriva dans la salle et posa une pile de parchemins sur son bureau.  
  
-Bonjour. Avant de commencer le cours, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important alors je vous demande toute votre attention.  
  
Toute la classe se tut pour laisser parler le professeur.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore avait omis lors du dernier repas de vous parler de vos options pendant cette année scolaire. En plus de vos cours habituels, vous aurez à choisir parmi plusieurs disciplines une branche dans laquelle vous souhaitez évoluer. Lorsque vous aurez choisi votre option, un stage obligatoire devra être effectué sur une période d'un mois pour valider votre diplôme de fin d'année. Le stage aura lieu sur les lieux de travail des équipes avec lesquels vous travaillerez. Les places sont limitées ainsi vous avez deux choix à faire. Je vous fais passer les parchemins. Rangez-les dans vos sacs et remettez-les moi la semaine prochaine.   
  
Une main se leva.  
  
-Oui, Miss Wickman ?  
  
-'Scusez-moi, M'dame. Quel genre d'options on aura à choisir ?  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille qui avait pris la parole. C'était une jeune fille taciturne, et quelque peu… atypique et asociale. Elle avait le teint très pâle et les cheveux teints d'un noir corbeau avec une mèche d'un blanc laiteux retenue par son oreille. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de sa maison, HufflePuff, et y avait rajouté quelques touches personnelles : des mitaines noires, de longs bas noirs et des énormes boots noires. Mac Gonagall avait déjà insisté auprès d'Eleonor, tel était son prénom, afin qu'elle change de chaussures pour en choisir des plus passe partout mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté.  
  
-Tout est indiqué dans votre parchemin. Il y en a une dizaine, vous aurez le choix. Maintenant, commençons le cours. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 15.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours, le trio rencontra Ginny qui avait terminé son cours de Divinations avec le professeur Trelawney. Harry et Ron occupaient la tête du peloton suivis de près par Hermione et Ginny, qui discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ginny regardait intensément le dos et la nuque de Harry.  
  
-Arrête de le reluquer de haut en bas ! Vas lui parler, je sais pas moi ! chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Ginny.  
  
-Mais… je peux pas. J'oserai jamais !  
  
-Il faut forcer le destin. Tu m'énerves avec tes yeux de merlan frit.  
  
Hermione donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ginny.  
  
-AIEEEEEEEE !   
  
Les garçons se retournèrent au cri de Ginny.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione poussa Ginny qui tomba dans les bras de ce dernier. Hermione attrapa la main de Ron et s'éloigna du couple ainsi formé.  
  
-Qu…  
  
-Viens par là, Ron. Harry doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est tordue la cheville.  
  
Harry et Ginny, incrédules, se regardèrent et ne virent pas arriver un groupe de filles de Ravenclaw, dans lequel se tenait Melpé. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent devant un tel spectacle.  
  
-Bah dis donc, vous faites ça sans vous cacher. Quel toupet !  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que… articula Harry qui s'adressait à Melpé.  
  
Ginny, qui avait vu sa réaction se dégagea de lui furieuse.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller à l'infirmerie. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle en boitant.   
  
-Tu n'es pas en état de…  
  
-CA VA, je te dis.  
  
-Déjà des scènes de ménages ? lança une jeune Ravenclaw en les raillant.   
  
Harry regarda Melpé et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Puis, il s'éloigna les joues rouges et retrouva Ginny qui se laissa persuader, au bout d'un moment, de se faire aider pour aller à l'infirmerie. Elle s'appuya sur Harry qui l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de Mrs Pomfresh et la laissa aux bons soins de la vieille infirmière.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco Malefoy entrait accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons, Crabbe et Goyle. Dans le couloir, il aperçut Eleonor Wickman jeter un regard haineux à la bande à Potter. Celle-ci avançait dans leur direction. Draco fit mine de montrer quelque chose à Crabbe et Goyle et heurta de plein fouet Eleonore.  
  
-Regarde un peu où tu marches, abruti ! lui lança Eleonor en ramassant ses livres qui étaient tombés lors du choc  
  
-C'est toi qui m'as bousculé ! Tu n'as pas honte de bousculer un Malefoy !  
  
Eleonor ricana et tapa l'épaule de Draco avec la sienne et passa entre les 3 jeunes hommes.  
  
* J'adore cette fille ! pensa Draco *  
  
Ils traversèrent les cachots et s'installèrent au milieu de la salle de Potions comme à leur habitude. Severus Snape entrerait d'un moment à l'autre et la salle se remplissait d'élèves de Slytherin et de Gryffindor, au grand énervement de Draco. Une bande de Slytherin, entra dans la salle, qui se plongea d'un coup dans le silence. C'était des êtres à la peau couleur de corail qui vivaient dans les eaux du lac au sein de l'école. Ils venaient de faire leur apparition et affichaient un air imposant comme à l'ordinaire. On n'entendait que les bruits de leurs pas sur le sol marbré, personne ne discutait, ni les arrivants d'ailleurs. Ils traversèrent la salle et arrivèrent au niveau de Draco qui les regardait d'un air belliqueux. L'un d'eux le fixa dans les yeux et lui fit perdre son sourire. Il s'approcha de sa table et se mit en face de lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?   
  
-Rien.  
  
-Alors, baisse les yeux ou je te refais le portrait.  
  
-Je suis un Slytherin, comme toi !   
  
-Et alors ? Ca change quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été admis dans la même maison que je ferais un écart pour toi. Tu n'appartiens pas à mon Peuple et le tien s'entête à salir et à pourrir le mien. Tu n'es qu'un morveux qui se croit tout permis parce que son père a de l'influence dans le monde de la Magie. Baisse les yeux, je ne le redirai pas une autre fois.  
  
Draco fulminait intérieurement mais il baissa les yeux quand même. Il ne fallait pas contrarier ces Gens-là, ils pouvaient aller loin dans leurs représailles. Puis, ils allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe à leur place autoproclamée. L'arrivée du Professeur Snape rassura les élèves, soulagés. C'était toujours comme ça. Severus Snape commença à faire l'appel quand on frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco vit Potter pénétrer dans la salle. Le célèbre balafré n'était même pas fichu de venir à l'heure aux cours.  
  
-Dés…  
  
-15 points en moins à Gryffindor pour votre retard, dit Snape sans lever les yeux vers Harry. Allez vous asseoir… et aucuns commentaires.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il se résigna à aller s'asseoir. Draco ria intérieurement. Le professeur Snape continua de faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il leva la tête vers son assemblée et prit la parole.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire la potion d'Invisibilité. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication ?  
  
Hermione leva la main mais Snape n'en tint pas compte.  
  
-Mr Morvan.  
  
-Il faut de l'eau récoltée pendant l'orage, une graine de Cardamome, du sang de caméléon, de l'eau calcaire de stalactite et de la Salsepareille cueillie à la 5e nuit de la lune gibbeuse. Répondit l'un des Coralliens (vous savez, la peau couleur corail, je vous refais pas le tableau !)  
  
Hermione baissa la main déçue.  
  
-Parfait. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Maintenant, ouvrez vos manuels pour étudier la procédure à suivre.  
  
Chacun ouvrit son livre et chercha le chapitre correspondant à la potion d'Invisibilité. Snape fit ensuite une longue explication de chaque ingrédient et de ses particularités, qui dura une heure et demie.   
  
-Pour la prochaine fois, vous aurez à récolter 1 dl de l'eau d'orage et 5g de Salsepareille. Mercredi prochain, il se trouve que c'est exactement la 5e nuit de la lune gibbeuse. Le cours est terminé.  
  
-Monsieur. Il n'y a pas tous les jours des orages ! Comment on fait ? demanda un Slytherin.  
  
-Demandez à votre professeur de Divinations, elle est censée être mieux placée que moi pour vous répondre.  
  
Tous les élèves émirent un soupir de mécontentement, à l'exception de Lavande et Parvati. Draco et ses acolytes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cachot en riant. La plupart des élèves s'écartèrent au passage des Coralliens. Il ne restait maintenant que le trio et quelques Gryffindor.  
  
-C'est la meilleure celle-là ! J'ai pas envie de jouer Miss Météo ! Et puis, Mme Irma nous prédira un déluge quand on lui demandera ! Rouspéta Harry en sortant.  
  
-Ne te moque pas de Mrs Trelawney ! Elle est capable de prédire ce genre de choses ! Et puis, elle ne dit pas n'importe quoi !  
  
-Si je l'avais écouté, j'aurais du mourir une demi-douzaine de fois ! Ca montre bien que sa science n'est pas aussi fiable qu'elle veut bien le dire.  
  
Parvati et Lavande s'éloignèrent de Ron, Hermione et Harry en secouant la tête.   
  
-C'est pas la peine de les écouter, elles ont été trelawnéisées ! dit Hermione à l'encontre de Harry.  
  
-J'ai une faim de loup, moi ! lança Ron.  
  
-Moi aussi, allons-y, répondit Harry.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 


	8. chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Réponses aux reviews (ou à la review devrais-je dire plutôt ^^)  
  
Lunenoire : oui je suis bien d'accord que c'est une drôle façon de former un couple, m'enfin !! C'est drôle, je trouve ^^ Merci de me soutenir, et c'est pour ça que je continuerai à écrire mais il est possible que je mettes du temps avant de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne, malheureusement v_v Je suis très occupée mais j'y penserai tout de même. Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprecieras celui-là, ça avance doucement mais sûrement.   
  
Résumé  
Ginny ne s'est toujours pas décidée à aller voir Dumbledore au sujet d'Aelyn. Elle hésite encore à aller voir Harry pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Ce dernier fait enfin la connaissance de Melpé, la jeune Ravenclaw, avec Hermione et Ron, et se rend compte qu'elle est très douée pour le Quidditch. Il rencontre enfin son fameux entraîneur et je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir qui c'est ^0^  
Bonne lecture à tous et ... des reviews, siouplait ^^  
  
CHAPITRE VII  
  
Quelques jours plus tard. La salle à manger était comble. Ca discutait de tout et de n'importe quoi de tous les côtés. Ginny était déjà attablée avec ses amies à la table des Gryffindor quand Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Hermione s'assit à côté de son amie rousse, d'un an sa cadette.  
  
-Alors, tu es allée voir Dumbledore pour ce dont tu m'as parlé ?  
  
-Non, pas encore. J'ai pas eu le temps. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je compte le voir bientôt.   
  
-Il faut absolument que tu y ailles ! N'oublies pas !  
  
Ginny acquiesça et lui sourit. Elles partirent sur des sujets de discussions et n'écoutaient pas celles des garçons. Ca rigolait bien de leur côté. Les blagues et les vannes fusaient. Depuis que Fred, George et Lee avaient fini leur scolarité à Hogwarts, l'ambiance y étaient un peu plus calme mais des Gryffindor s'étaient révélés très drôle sans le faire exprès, comme Colin Crivey ou Neville Longbottom.  
Quand le repas fut fini, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle d'Etude des Moldus.   
  
-Au fait, Harry, quand est-ce que tu vois ton fameux entraîneur ? demanda Ron  
  
-Normalement, il arrive demain après-midi. Mac Gonagall me le présentera demain soir pour commencer l'entraînement. Je me demande qui ça pourrait bien être ! J'espère que ce sera Olivier Dubois ou Ludo Verpey.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Une troupe de filles de Ravenclaw attendaient déjà et discutaient. Melpé se tenait parmi elles mais était un peu mise à l'écart. Hermione, Ron et Harry se mirent derrière. Melpé regarda Harry et celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Il écoutait avec Hermione et Ron les sujets de conversation des Ravenclaw : potins, maquillage, gars, maquillage, gars, potins.  
Hermione se mit à avoir un fou rire à l'écoute de leurs centres d'intérêt qui rivalisaient d'originalité et elle fut accompagnée plus tard par Harry et Ron. Ils se regardèrent et écoutèrent silencieusement puis repartirent sur un fou rire. Un engrenage infernal. Les Ravenclaw s'étaient aperçues que Harry, Hermione et Ron se moquaient d'elles, alors elles décidèrent de rentrer pour s'installer et discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
-Ah non, partez pas ! On se marrait bien, chuchota Hermione à Harry et Ron qui se tenaient le ventre à présent.  
  
-Rassure-moi, vous ne parlez pas de ça, Ginny et toi ? demanda Ron  
  
-Non, je te rassure. On ne parle jamais de toi, lui lança Hermione.  
  
Ron s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Puis, petit à petit, chacun cessa. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir si le professeur arrivait et remarqua que Melpé était toujours là, à rigoler de son côté. Elle avait replié ses ailes sur ses épaules. On avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle portait un long manteau de plumes d'un blanc soyeux. Personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçue, pas même Harry.  
  
-Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. La préfète de la maison Gryffindor. Est-ce que tu veux rejoindre mon association contr…  
  
-Hermione, tu ne vas pas commencer à la bassiner avec ça ! répliqua Harry. Salut, je suis Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
Melpé émit un « Oh » étonné.  
  
-Et voici mon fidèle compagnon, Ron Weasley.  
  
-Très drôle ! Super sympa comme présentation. Tu me présentes comme si j'étais ta fidèle Lassie ! Il se tourna vers Melpé en secouant la tête. Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
  
-Melpé Lucan. Mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Mel. Je suis ravie de vous connaître.  
  
-Mel… murmura Harry. Il savoura ce son qui glissait lentement sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Et tu viens de quel coin ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-… euh, je viens de l'Île de Man.  
  
-Ah bon ? C'est pas commun de rencontrer des gens qui viennent de là-bas. C'est une petite île au large de l'Angeleterre et de l'Irlande. Expliqua Hermione en voyant Harry et Ron hausser les sourcils. Si vous lisiez un peu plus, vous le sauriez !  
  
-Ca va ! Epargne-nous tes commentaires, Miss Je Sais Tout ! lui envoya Ron  
  
-Excuse-moi d'avoir un cerveau !   
  
La dispute continua et le ton montait crescendo. Melpé et Harry les regardèrent se disputer. Melpé semblait être étonnée de les voir se chamailler, de son côté, Harry était plutôt habitué. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se fassent la tête pendant des mois à cause de l'ancien « rat » de Ron et de Pattenrond. A l'époque, Ron avait cru que le chat d'Hermione avait mangé Croûtard et lui en avait voulu avant de le retrouver plus tard chez Hagrid.  
  
-On dirait un vieux couple, s'indigna Harry en s'adressant à Melpé.  
  
-Au contraire, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.  
  
-Tu trouves ? Si là, ils s'entendent bien, je me demande ce que ça doit être quand ils s'engueulent vraiment !  
  
Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione et Ron et furent plus décontenancés.  
  
-C'est pas parce que t'es préfète que tu dois te sentir obligée de te placer au-dessus des autres et de les ridiculiser comme tu viens de le faire ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Ah ! s'indigna Hermione. Ca t'as pas dérangé autant quand c'était Malefoy la dernière fois !   
  
-Si tu l'aimes tant, ce Malefoy, pourquoi tu te jetterais pas dans son lit, comme toutes les autres filles ?   
  
La main d'Hermione se rabattu sur la joue de Ron si violemment qu'il recula d'un pas. Elle paraissait choquée et dégoûtée par les propres paroles de son ami.  
  
-Pov' type ! Je me demande bien qui voudrait coucher avec toi !  
  
Hermione entra dans la classe, jeta ses livres sur la table et s'assit rageusement sur son siège. Ron se tenait toujours la joue. Il regarda Harry et Mel qui se tenaient côte à côte, étonné par tant de virulence. Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ca fait du bien ! dit Ron, les deux joues en feu. Ca défoule.  
  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as apprécié !  
  
-Laisse tomber, tu comprendras quand tu en auras l'occasion.   
  
Ron, Mel et Harry entrèrent dans la salle en même temps que le professeur et s'installèrent rapidement à côté de Hermione qui tirait une tête de 3 miles. Miss Lucan se posa à son bureau et déposa son sac et ses nombreux livres. Le professeur Lucan était une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était habillée d'un pull violet foncé et d'une jupe à carreaux qui s'arrêtait sous les genoux. Harry pensa qu'étant jeune, elle avait du être une belle femme car, malgré le temps, elle avait gardé un doux visage malgré son air exténué.  
  
-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Anna Lucan, votre nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Quels sont ceux qui ont suivi ce cours les années précédentes ?  
  
Une demi-douzaine de mains se leva, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Hermione.  
  
-Je vois. Ca m'aurait étonné du contraire, de toute façon. Je suis donc désolée, en ce qui vous concerne, d'annoncer que nous allons devoir reprendre les bases pour rattraper le retard. Ce cours se découpera en plusieurs chapitres. Vous pouvez les prendre en notes si vous le souhaitez.   
  
Le professeur Lucan attrapa un parchemin et lut à haute voix les différents chapitres qu'ils allaient aborder durant leur année scolaire. Notamment l'Histoire moldue, Coutumes et Vie quotidienne moldues, Activités sportives moldues, la Société, la Littérature, Cinéma, Théâtre, Arts Plastiques etc.  
  
-Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore d'assistant mais quand il ou elle sera là, vous aurez plus de pratique que de théorique. Je vous ai ramené plusieurs objets, jetez un coup d'œil et faites-les passer. Puis, ouvrez vos livres au premier chapitre.  
Quand les objets arrivaient dans sa direction, Hermione les saisissait et expliquait l'utilité de chaque objet à Mel qui semblait captivée par ses paroles. Harry aurait aimé être à la place d'Hermione pour lui parler comme elle le faisait : se pencher vers elle, lui parler pratiquement dans l'oreille et lui sourire. Lorsque le cours fut fini, les élèves sortirent les uns après les autres. Lorsque Mel sortit, elle alla voir le groupe de filles de Ravenclaw. L'une d'elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucan ? siffla-t-elle  
  
-Eh bien, juste venir avec vous pour le prochain cours.  
  
-Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça après nous avoir laissées tomber, quoi ! Et puis, il a fallu que tu t'acoquines avec Potty ! Tu as du lui jeter un sort puissant pour qu'il te regarde comme ça, quoi.  
  
-Non, pas du tout. Je n'…  
  
-Laisse tomber, Mel, la coupa Hermione en posant un bras sur son épaule. Ne te pourris pas la vie par des QI comparables à des bigorneaux. Viens, je t'accompagne.   
  
-De toute manière, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire partie de notre club ! répliqua la Ravenclaw.  
  
Mel suivit Hermione qui l'entraîna avec elle vers Harry et Ron qui les attendaient. La Ravenclaw les regarda s'éloigner, imitée par ses amies.  
  
-C'est ça, casse-toi, murmura cette dernière. Elle était pas la bienvenue avec nous depuis le début. On ne l'a accepté que par charité et voilà comment elle nous le rend, quoi !  
  
Les autres filles acquiescèrent. Puis, elles se mirent en route pour aller à leur prochain cours.  
  
-C'est quoi des bigorneaux ? demanda l'une d'elle en marchant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Mac Gonagall avait récupéré les vœux des élèves pour leurs options. Ils avaient à choisir entre l'Arithmancie assuré par le professeur MacMillan, l'Etude des runes par le professeur Browson, le Quidditch et Sports Magiques par le professeur Hooch , la Zoologie magique par Hagrid, l'Astronomie et Astrologie par le professeur Trelawney, la Défense contre la Magie Noire par le professeur Lupin, le Droit et Etude de la Loi par le professeur MacGonagall, les Cultures Moldues par le professeur Lucan, l'Histoire de la Magie par O'Blaine et les Soins Magiques par le professeur Snape et Mrs Pomfresh. Chaque élève avait le droit de formuler 2 vœux.   
Comme chaque année, c'était le Quidditch et Sports Magiques qui était de loin le plus prisé. Venait ensuite l'Astronomie et Astrologie qui touchait plutôt un public féminin et accros aux pages astrologie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et enfin la Défense contre la Magie Noire qui attirait plutôt les étudiants fascinés par la Magie Noire ou qui aspirait à devenir Auror. Le professeur MacGonagall avait distribué dans sa classe les parchemins de confirmation qui assignait chaque élève dans une des options de son choix. Harry avait été accepté dans Quidditch et Sports Magiques, le seul vœu qu'il avait formulé. Ron l'avait imité en espérant être pris mais il fut refusé et placé dans une option qu'il n'avait pas choisie, la Zoologie Magique. Lorsque le cours de Métamorphoses se termina, il alla se plaindre au professeur MacGonagall. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'il ne restait plus de place et qu'elle avait été obligée de le placer dans une autre option. Quant à Hermione, MacGonagall lui avait répliqué que les élèves avaient 2 vœux à faire et non 4. La jeune fille répondit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre toutes ces options. Elle fut tout de même acceptée à l'option qu'elle avait mise en premier vœu, c'est à dire le Droit et Etude de la Loi (très passionnant me direz-vous)  
  
Le lendemain soir arriva rapidement. Harry sortit du dortoir habillé pour son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Il ignorait encore qui allait venir spécialement pour l'entraîner aux sélections des Wimbourne Wasps. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis attrapa son Eclair de Feu qu'il avait posé sur son lit et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Harry n'avait pas prévu qu'autant de monde se rassemblerait ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il apparut, les joueurs de Gryffindor se rassemblèrent autour de leur capitaine.  
  
-On s'entraîne ce soir, Harry ? lui demanda Jay Holmes, l'un des batteurs.  
  
-Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réservé le terrain pour demain soir comme prévu.  
  
-Bah, pourquoi t'es en uniforme alors ?  
  
-Je suis un entraînement spécial…  
  
En voyant que ses coéquipiers le regardaient avec des yeux étonnés, Harry soupira et décida de leur dire la vérité.  
  
-… Je vais passer les sélections d'entrée dans l'équipe des Wimbourne Wasps, chuchota-t-il. Mais, je tiens à ce que ça reste entre…  
  
Mais trop tard, Jay s'était déjà retourné vers tous les élèves rassemblés dans la salle commune qui l'écoutaient attentivement.  
  
-Ecoutez ! Harry Potter, notre humble capitaine, va passer les sélections pour entrer chez les Wimbourne Wasps ! Je vous prie d'acclamer notre futur champion !  
  
Toute l'assemblée s'était retournée vers Harry. Des « quoi » retentirent partout. Ils furent tous surpris et applaudirent comme si Harry avait encore sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, comme il l'avait fait d'innombrables fois. Même Ron et Hermione applaudissaient. Harry, gêné, sortit en grattant la tête de la salle commune. Il entendit à peine Ron dire « Je le savais depuis les vacances. Si vous voulez des détails, demandez-moi ! ». Il courut presque jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Une fois arrivé, il croisa l'équipe des Ravenclaw qui lui fit un signe de tête en le croisant. Après qu'ils se soient éloignés, Harry savoura ce moment de quiétude et de solitude. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du stade et vit la chose la plus époustouflante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une ombre blanche fondait droit sur le sol. Elle déploya ses grandes ailes au dernier moment et se redressa dans les airs avec une petite balle d'or dans la main gauche. Elle atterrit sur le sol et se dirigeait vers son entraîneur qui était euphorique.  
  
-Melpé, tu es tout simplement magnifique ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part bienvenue dans notre équipe !  
  
-Merci, répondit-elle fatiguée.  
  
-C'est bon pour ce soir. Tu peux aller te reposer.  
  
-D'accord, à demain, Vince.  
  
Elle prit la gourde qu'elle avait posée au pied d'une des immenses tours. Harry se dirigea vers elle et s'adossa contre le mur de bois.  
  
-Bravo ! C'était … super !  
  
-Merci, Harry. C'est la première fois que je m'entraîne aussi dur, j'ai mal partout.  
  
-Je vais avoir du mal à te battre pour notre prochaine rencontre. Parce que la dernière fois, avec Cho…  
  
Harry se tut et repensa à la dernière fille qu'il avait aimée. Melpé ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement mais elle était aussi posée que l'était Cho.  
  
-J'ai entendu parler d'elle. C'était l'ancienne attrapeuse, c'est ça ? Il va falloir que je fasse des efforts pour me mettre à son niveau.  
  
Harry pencha la tête en repensant au match où il avait perdu contre les Ravenclaw 3 ans plus tôt.   
  
-Je dois te laisser, Harry. Il se fait tard maintenant.  
  
-Oui, à plus tard, lui répondit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.  
  
Harry sourit bêtement et s'approcha de la boîte qui renfermait les balles pour son entraînement. Il se pencha au-dessus du coffre et l'ouvrit. Les cognards étaient retenus par des bandes en cuir et bougeaient sans cesse. Il regarda le Souaffle et reporta son attention sur la petite balle en or ailée. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur le Vif d'Or.  
  
-Bien le bonsoirrr, Harrry Potterrr, retentit une voix profonde que Harry avait déjà entendue quelques années auparavant.  
  
Il se retourna et ne perçut dans la pénombre qu'une forme floue qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas claudiquant. Puis, il le reconnut. Un visage renfrogné, de gros sourcils noirs, une mine revêche. Le jeune homme émit tout de même un léger sourire en voyant Harry se lever, les yeux exorbités.  
  
-Viktor Krum ! 


	9. chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Désolée pour le retard, je m'agenouille, je vous prie de m'excuser mais entre les révisions, les partiels, les vacances et le boulot, j'ai pas eu de temps pour Aelyn ^^ ;; Alors je vous présente le 8e chapitre (enfin, pfiou) : tada !  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Tania Potter : tout d'abord, je voulais te dire encore merci pour ton soutien et puis, à propos de la fic, et bien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es sur la bonne voie seulement je ne tiens pas à te révéler le pourquoi du comment comme tu le dis si bien. Concernant les gens 'bizarres', je tiens à dire que tous les persos que j'ai ajouté à cette fabuleuse série sont inspirés de bd ou de nouvelles que j'ai lues. Je trouve que ça ajoute du piquant.  
  
Methos : merci toi aussi pour ton fabuleux soutien. Désolée, je n'ai pas encore posté le prochain chapitre, il faudra que tu attendes un petit moment. Et puisque tu me soutiens autant ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire. MERCI !! :x  
  
Résumé  
  
Un 'nouveau' personnage vient de faire son apparition, il s'agit de… Viktor Krum (bien, vous suivez ^^). Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez une once de jalousie, une pincée de précognition, un zeste d'expérience traumatisante, bref, ce chapitre est intense ! Bonne lecture et envoyez-moi des reviews, siouplait !  
  
CHAPITRE VIII  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Viktor Krum s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.   
  
-Ron ne me croira jamais !  
  
-Quoi de mieux qu'un ancien joueurrr titulairrre pourrr entraîneurrr !  
  
A ces mots, Harry perçut dans son regard une tristesse profondément ancrée. Krum regarda sa canne et sourit.  
  
-Je suis désolé, articula Harry en se frottant la nuque.  
  
-Tu n'as aucune rrraison de l'êtrrre.   
  
Un silence pesant s'installa et Harry cherchait quelque chose à dire pour interrompre ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. Mais ce fut Krum qui parla le premier.  
  
-Commençons par voirrr de quoi tu es capable ! Grrrimpes surrr ton balai, je lâche le vif d'orrr.  
  
Harry saisit son Eclair de Feu et sauta dessus. Il s'éleva en chandelle et se stabilisa à une quinzaine de mètres. Viktor Krum lâcha le vif d'or et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un chronomètre. Harry se lança le plus rapidement possible à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Krum lui fit faire d'autres exercices et notait tout ce que faisait Harry. Quand l'entraînement fut fini, Krum lui énonça tous les points sur lesquels Harry devait travailler.  
  
-Il va falloirrr qu'on se voit au moins deux fois parrr semaine en plus de ton entrrraînement norrrmal.   
  
-Je suis libre le mardi et jeudi soir.   
  
-C'est parrrfait, moi aussi. Maintenant, va dorrrmirrr et soit en forrrme pour la prrrochaine fois.  
  
Krum le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du château et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Harry monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour des Gryffindor.  
  
-Il a l'air de prendre son rôle au sérieux ! murmura Harry. Je me demande quelles réactions auront les autres quand je leur dirais que Viktor Krum est mon entraîneur. Surtout celles de Ron.  
  
Harry arriva dans le dortoir bien après que la nuit soit tombée. Tout le monde était déjà endormi. Harry se résolut alors à se coucher. Il s'affala sur son lit et s'assoupit pratiquement instantanément.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Un épais brouillard s'était installé et Draco ne voyait plus les tours de Hogwarts à présent. Dans cette brume où l'on ne voyait pas plus loin que son bras, Draco tentait de trouver le lac. Lorsqu'il arriva à bon port, il s'arrêta et contempla silencieux l'eau qui semblait être morte. Aucun remous n'apparaissait à la surface de l'eau. Soudain, Draco tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea presque en flottant au-dessus de l'herbe mouillée et, quelques instants après apparut dans le brouillard une minuscule cabane d'un noir de jais. Draco s'arrêta devant la porte et la regarda quelques instants, puis il la poussa.   
  
Il entra et devant lui s'étendait un couloir lugubre. La porte derrière lui se referma brusquement, ce qui contraignit Draco à explorer les environs. Tout en avançant doucement, il regarda les murs et posa une main dessus. Il la retira instantanément de dégoût. Le mur était humide et semblait suinter de l'intérieur. Le jeune Slytherin reporta son regard sur le tunnel dont l'extrémité disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Il avança plus rapidement ayant peur de ne jamais voir le bout. Après de longues minutes, il arriva devant un escalier imposant qui montait en colimaçon. Il était en marbre et finement sculpté et ouvragé. Draco posa son pied sur la première marche. Quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement à l'étage supérieur.   
  
Arrivé en haut, une lumière aveuglante survint subitement. Draco porta sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éblouissement et il continua d'avancer. Il était, semble-t-il, arrivé dans une pièce immense éclairée de mille feux. Il tentait de percevoir ce qu'il se passait dans un des coins étonnamment sombre de la pièce. Lorsque la lumière s'affaiblit, Draco retira sa main et s'approcha de ce coin sinistre. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait rien mais il entendait de faibles inspirations. Après que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité, il distingua dans les ténèbres deux silhouettes. L'une gisait au sol et l'autre se penchait au-dessus d'elle tenant un étrange objet dans la main. Draco s'avança et remarqua que ce dernier portait une longue cape qui cachait son visage et son corps. Toutefois, il avait l'intime conviction que c'était un homme qui lui semblait étonnamment familier.   
  
Celui-ci tenait dans la main un bout de bois étrange au bout duquel des fils de fer étaient attachés par des pièces métalliques. En fronçant les yeux, Draco arriva à distinguer une gravure sur une extrémité de l'objet en bois. Le jeune Slytherin reporta son attention sur l'autre et il le reconnut, estomaqué : des cheveux noirs en bataille et une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une odeur désagréable le fit grimacer et il se rendit alors compte que Potter nageait dans son sang. Mais il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever légèrement, ce qui prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.   
  
La scène sembla figée pendant un temps que Draco ne pu définir. Soudainement, l'homme encapuchonné éleva son arme et l'abattit violemment sur la poitrine du jeune Gryffindor. Ce dernier eut un ultime sursaut nerveux avant de s'immobiliser pour l'éternité. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco. L'homme retira son arme d'un coup sec du corps inerte de Potter et se redressa.   
  
Il se tourna en direction de Malefoy et s'avança. Draco avait un sentiment ambigu qui, à la fois, lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant pendant qu'il en était encore temps mais aussi le rassurait et le mettait en confiance. Il décida de ne pas bouger et laissa la haute silhouette s'approcher de lui. Lorsque l'homme fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, il s'immobilisa. Draco tentait de découvrir qui se cachait sous cette sombre capuche. Il était encore dans ses pensées quand, brusquement, l'homme brandit le bout de bois maculé du sang de Potter et l'enfonça brutalement dans son abdomen. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa main agrippa fermement la cape de son agresseur lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, abasourdi par la douleur.   
  
Dans un dernier effort, il releva la tête et tira sur le tissu. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant son assassin sur le visage duquel Draco vit un rictus malsain de satisfaction.  
  
-Père !!!!!! hurla Draco en se redressant dans son lit.  
  
Il était en nage et sa respiration était saccadée et rapide. Il se prit la tête dans les mains pendant un moment, le temps que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Encore ce cauchemar. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son ventre encore frémissant. Il lui restait encore une impression de douleur.  
  
Draco attrapa un grand T-shirt, l'enfila et se rendit dans la salle commune. Sa nuit était gâchée et il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir, comme toutes les fois où il faisait ce cauchemar. La salle commune était plongée dans la pénombre. Seules les braises de la cheminée dégageaient une faible lueur et projetaient des ombres évanescentes sur les murs. Draco s'affala sur le sofa et sentit quelque chose de dur contre son dos.  
  
* Une balle de base ball. Un élève de première année a du l'oublier ici. * pensa-t-il.  
  
Il commença à la lancer en l'air et la rattraper. Après s'être lassé de la balle moldue, il se leva et se dirigea vers un côté de la salle où se trouvait un escalier de bois. Il le grimpa rapidement et arriva sur un balcon de pierre qui donnait sur l'extérieur du château et notamment sur la chambre des Préfettes. Le jour commençait à pointer son nez au-dessus des collines environnantes. Il attendit un peu, espérant voir Eléonore. En face, les rideaux s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une Hermione encore ensommeillée.  
  
-Argh ! Encore cette maudite Sang-de-Bourbe, maugréa Draco.  
  
La jeune fille s'étira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, suivie par sa colocataire qui s'affala sur le rebord en baillant aux corneilles. Draco eut un sourire. Il s'étira lui aussi. Cette vue semblait avoir effacé la nuit agitée qu'il avait eue.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soleil était apparu depuis quelques heures quand Harry fut réveillé par son horloge parlante qui hurlait qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever s'il ne voulait pas rater son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.   
  
-Il est 7 heures, Mr Potter. La température extérieure est de 15 degrés Celsius et votre premier cours est Histoire de la M…mmph…. mmph… mmph (et non ce n'est pas Kenny ^^)  
  
Harry venait de lui envoyer le sortilège de Quietus et le réveil sautillait d'agacement sur la commode, une fermeture éclair remplaçant sa bouche.  
  
-Je te sonnerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi, dit Harry les traits tirés.   
  
Il prit ses lunettes qui étaient restées à côté du réveil et les mis sur son nez, puis il ouvrit son lit à baldaquin. Ron était déjà parti, sûrement pour rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'habilla rapidement et parti rejoindre ses amis. Il arriva comme une tempête à la table des Gryffindor et s'installa à côté d'une Hermione exténuée.  
  
-Salut ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est mon entraîneur pour les sélections des Wimbourne Wasps !  
  
-Viktor Krum, non ? lui répondit Hermione.  
  
-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
  
-Il mange à la table des professeurs, répondit Ron en regardant son bol.  
  
Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit, en effet, Krum qui prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie du professeur Hooch. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air maussade, Harry venait de s'apercevoir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlaient.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
  
-Tu n'as absolument rien raté, répondit Ron d'un air glacial.  
  
Harry souleva un sourcil et comprit enfin qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention à sa tasse de thé. Un grand silence s'était installé entre les 3 amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs. Krum avait fini de manger et s'était levé. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main auquel Harry répondit puis il s'approcha de la table des Gryffindor, suivi des yeux par plusieurs groupes d'élèves.  
  
-Tiens, voilà ton chéri ! lança Ron, en jetant un regard noir à Krum.  
  
-T'as fini d'être lourd ! lui répliqua Hermione en jetant ses derniers toasts. Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de… de dire n'importe quoi !  
  
-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! La preuve, qui de nous deux est parti en Bulgarie pour aller le voir ? rétorqua Ron avec un air provocateur.  
  
-Et qui de nous deux a sa chambre tapissée de posters de Krum, remplie de figurines Krum, de cartes Krum, de badges Krum, d'écharpes Krum et…. et même de caleçons Krum !!!   
  
-Ne t'éloignes pas du sujet ! C'est vrai, j'avoue. Mais je l'aime que de loin et sur un balai, sinon ce n'est qu'un vautour !!!! Et regarde comment il est fringué ! Il suit la mode de 1562 ou quoi ! Un vrai Has Been !  
  
-Vaut mieux être Has Been que Has Never Been, Ronald Weasley !!   
  
Hermione, folle de rage, se leva et partit. Elle tomba sur un Krum souriant et les joues en feu.  
  
-Bonjourrr, Herrrmioneu.  
  
-Bonjour, Viktor, répondit-elle froidement avant de s'en aller à grand pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrrive? Demanda-t-il en l'entendant hurler « C'est une sale race, les hommes ! ».  
  
-Oh rien. Ca ne doit pas être sa bonne période du mois. Lui répondit Harry, gêné.   
  
Krum secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Il lui demanda de rapporter quelques instruments pour la prochaine séance de Quidditch puis il s'éloigna. Harry se rassit à côté de Ron, plus furieux que jamais, qui fulminait dans son coin.  
  
-Des caleçons Krum ? Hmm ? demanda-t-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Plus les jours passaient, et plus l'université l'ennuyait. Aelyn se sentait seule, la France lui manquait, sa famille, ses amies. Elle avait énormément de mal à s'habituer à ce train de vie si différent en tout point de celui qu'elle avait connu. Le seul réconfort qu'elle y trouvait était de passer du temps avec Eric Spitz, un étudiant français en DESS Gestion Commerciale et de retrouver ses logeurs, les Sutherland, un vieux couple qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Malgré cela, elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Les cours étaient ennuyeux à mourir et encore plus les professeurs. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Mike Spencer, celui-ci s'entêtait à s'enfuir en courant à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir. Et puis, tout le monde s'en était aperçu à plusieurs reprises, donc elle ne se faisait aucun ami dans sa branche. On la regardait comme s'il était tatoué sur son front « Je suis mauvaise, que personne ne m'approche ».   
  
Depuis quelques semaines, Aelyn participait à un stage organisé par son professeur d'anthropologie. Celui-ci l'avait assigné à l'inventaire des échantillons pendant que les autres stagiaires s'occupaient des fouilles à quelques miles de là. Aelyn se retrouvait isolée avec un homme aux insinuations suspectes. Un jour où elle était en train de répertorier les métacarpes d'un australopithèque, Mr Laundry la coinça contre les étagères en la tripotant. Le professeur était d'une carrure imposante et Aelyn ne réussissait pas à se dégager. Elle paniqua lorsqu'il essaya de lui arracher la jupe de force.   
  
-NON ! Pas ça !! S'il vous plaît !!! Je vous en prie, hurla-t-elle. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, les autres étaient trop loin.  
  
La jeune fille plaqua ses mains contre le torse de son agresseur pour se protéger et sentit une chaleur émaner de ses mains. Brusquement l'homme se sentit happé par l'arrière et il fut jeté dans les airs à travers le rayon entier. Il heurta l'étagère qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'Aelyn et s'effondra, sonné. Celle-ci, hors d'elle, s'avança vers lui et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle lui assena des coups de poings en pleurant nerveusement, encore et encore, ne sentant pas les os craquer sous ses coups. Ce qui la fit s'arrêter fut le sang qui commençait à maculer ses mains. Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur le corps inerte du professeur et s'enfuit en courant, le laissant gisant par terre.   
  
Après cet incident, elle ne remit plus jamais les pieds à l'université de Birmingham. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours, barricadée dans sa chambre sans que personne ne réussisse à l'en faire sortir. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle décida de passer plus de temps à travailler dans le magasin de posters à Birmingham et s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour jouer à la guitare des heures durant.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quelques jours passèrent avant que Ginny ait le temps d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Elle voulait lui parler d'Aelyn qui avait le don d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait été mis au courant par Hermione et Ron. Lui aussi semblait partager l'opinion d'Hermione pour tenir le directeur de l'école au courant. C'est pourquoi, elle le cherchait désespérément dans les couloirs. Elle le trouva, au détour d'un couloir, en grande conversation avec Peeves. Celui-ci avait badigeonné généreusement le parquet avec de la cire d'abeille, à tel point que plusieurs élèves avaient fini les quatre fers en l'air. Ginny se précipita vers lui et posa un pied sur le parquet ciré. Elle tituba mais réussit à garder son équilibre. Elle avança prudemment sous le regard amusé du professeur Dumbledore et les rires de Peeves. Ce dernier s'éloigna et Ginny n'entendait, à présent, presque plus son ricanement.  
  
-Pourquoi vous donnez-vous tout ce mal, Miss Weasley ? demanda le vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée.  
  
-J'aimerais vous parler, professeur, répondit la jeune Gryffindor en essayant tant bien que mal de s'écarter de la zone cirée. Dumbledore lui attrapa le bras et s'éloigna en aidant la jeune fille à ne pas tomber.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-il une fois en dehors.  
  
-Pourrais-t-on parler dans votre bureau ? C'est assez important.  
  
Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille grimaçante, le professeur dit à haute voix le mot de passe.  
  
-Strike !  
  
La gargouille bougea, dévoilant un escalier. Dumbledore se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il avança et monta l'escalier, suivie de près par Ginny.   
  
-Eh bien, je vous écoute, Virginia, dit Dumbledore une fois arrivé et installé dans son bureau.  
  
-Euh… J'aurais aimé vous parler d'une de mes connaissances. Euh… Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui… Je ne permettrais pas de vous faire perdre votre temps… mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon que vous en sachiez sur elle.  
  
-Elle ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air interrogatif.  
  
-Non, non ! Ce n'est qu'une simple amie !!! … Euh, je crois que je m'écarte du sujet, là… Elle s'appelle Aelyn, c'est une française. Je l'ai rencontré au Terrier, quelques semaines avant la rentrée. Elle vit chez des moldus dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom. Elle est très étrange. Ce n'est ni une moldue ni une sorcière, parce qu'elle ne connaît rien de notre monde mais elle n'est pas du monde des moldus non plus…  
  
-Vous pourriez être plus claire ?  
  
-Elle utilise la magie sans baguette.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir un instant.  
  
-Sans baguette, vous dites ?  
  
Elle lui raconta tous les événements dont elle se souvenait, l'épisode dans l'arbre, les pétales de fleurs flottants dans l'air, la discussion avec l'écureuil… Dumbledore écoutait attentivement sans hocher de la tête mais il ne semblait pas du tout surpris.   
  
-Si je comprends bien, elle est née moldue et vit en Angleterre chez une famille moldue. De plus, elle n'a pu utiliser la magie que récemment et, qui plus est, sans aucune baguette. Seuls de rares sorciers très puissants, comme Merlin, ont pu utiliser la magie sans baguette. Ainsi, normalement, ce genre de prouesse ne lui serait pas accessible, d'autant plus que c'est une novice.  
  
Ginny acquiesça. Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un long moment avant de prendre sa décision.  
  
-Avez-vous la possibilité de la joindre ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas réunir les professeurs et réfléchir sur la décision à prendre. Je vous tiendrais informée, Miss Weasley, dès que le moment sera venu. Vous avez très bien fait de venir m'en parler, dit-il en la raccompagnant vers la porte.  
  
-Merci, professeur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 


	10. chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  
  
Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)  
  
Spoiler : tous les livres de Harry Potter et ma trépidante imagination ^^  
  
Genre : drame / romance (avec un peu d'humour quand même)  
  
Me revoila après de longs moments de doutes ^^; J'ai pensé arrêter ma fanfic mais je me suis resaisie et me revoilà !!  
  
Bon un petit résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry découvre que Viktor Krum est son entraîneur de Quidditch. Son arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue et réveille les jalousies de Ron. Draco fait depuis plusieurs nuits le même cauchemar où son père le poignarde avec une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. Ginny décide de révéler au professeur Dumbledore l'existence d'Aelyn, la mystérieuse française. Pour elle, tout tourne mal : elle est victime d'une tentative de viol et n'a plus aucun intérêt pour ses études. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre ou à travailler dans un magasin de posters.  
  
Voili voilou, c'est un peu bref comme résumé. Maintenant, c'est à vous de découvrir la suite et d'ailleurs la voilà (arf les trucages !!)  
  
BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Milou : euh ci-mer, mon pote lol j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à te déchiffrer mais c'est vraiment génial. Merci pour tes compliments Voila la suite, régale toi bien  
  
Alixe : Merci beaucoup Alixe, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des reviews. C'est entre autre ta review qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire alors j'espère être à la hauteur!  
  
Pomfresh : Ravie que tu sois finalement arrivée à rentrer dans ce domaine (ça fait quand même un petit bout de temps) Tu as du avancer depuis, donc voici le dernier chapitre.  
  
CHAPITRE IX  
  
Eleonor arpentait les couloirs pour veiller à ce que tous les élèves aient regagné leur dortoir. C'était en effet son devoir en tant que Préfette-en-Chef. Elle assurait le 2e étage avec Derek Barnes pendant qu'Hermione surveillait le 1e étage avec Lance Shinoda. Pour l'instant elle n'avait croisé aucun petit malin qui s'amusait à faire des sorties nocturnes. Elle souffla de soulagement et prit le couloir de droite. Elle tomba sur Draco Malefoy qui était adossé contre le mur et qui semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il sourit.  
  
* Et moi qui pensais que ce serait bon pour ce soir. Ca aurait été trop beau ! * pensa-t-elle.   
  
Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Pour la première fois, il était venu seul.  
  
-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu me suis désespérément ? demanda Eleonor.  
  
-Je me suis perdu, répondit Draco ironiquement.  
  
-Ah d'accord ! Et donc tu as besoin que je raccompagne par la main jusqu'à ta salle commune.  
  
-J'aurais peut-être mieux à te proposer, lui répliqua un Draco narquois.  
  
-Je ne couche pas avec la ca-caille, désolée. J'ai mieux à te proposer.  
  
-Je suis curieux de le savoir ! murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Eleonor avant de la contourner et d'admirer ses merveilleuses formes.  
  
Eleonor se retourna et regarda Draco dans les yeux avec un petit rictus de dérision.  
  
-Tu pars gentiment rejoindre tes amis antipathiques sinon je t'enlève 12 000 points pour avoir enfreint le règlement.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire si je n'accepte pas ? demanda Draco, railleur.  
  
Eleonor s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule tout en tournant autour de lui.  
  
-Et bien, je pourrais … commença-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur son bras jusqu'à arriver à son poignet.  
  
-Hmm ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.  
  
Eleonor lui saisit le poignet brusquement et lui retourna le bras dans le dos. Draco lâcha un cri de douleur.  
  
-ARGHHHH !!!  
  
-… te faire grand mal, susurra Eleonor à l'oreille de Draco.  
  
A ce moment, Derek apparut au détour du couloir.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Leo, ça va ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Derek, je m'apprêtais à lui retirer 25 points pour ballades nocturnes. Le rassura Eleonor.  
  
Draco les regarda, déçu d'avoir été interrompu par cet abruti de Barnes.   
  
-Tu te fais appeler par ton petit nom, maintenant ?  
  
-Seulement ceux qui en sont dignes, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Maintenant, va dans ta salle commune avant que je ne te retire encore 25 points.  
  
-D'accord, mon cœur, répliqua Draco avant de s'éloigner.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quelques jours passèrent avant que Ginny ne reçoive une lettre de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Il lui demandait de joindre une missive à Aelyn de sa part par Scouthibou. Lors de la réunion avec les professeurs de l'école, Dumbledore avait décidé de proposer à Aelyn de venir à Hogwarts pour étudier la nature et l'évolution de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient très rapidement. Plus qu'une semaine avant que Ginny retrouve le Terrier et sa nombreuse famille.  
  
A peine sortie de son cours de Botanique, elle se pressa pour atteindre le plus rapidement la volière. Elle avait joint un petit mot à l'attention de son amie à la lettre du Directeur de l'Ecole. Ginny chercha dans sa poche le petit paquet et fut rassurée à son contact. Avant de pouvoir relever les yeux, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Le choc fut si fort qu'elle tomba par terre, son sac ouvert et ses livres éparpillés sur le sol. Elle se massa le visage et leva la tête.  
  
Un Coralien était entouré de plusieurs autres de ses congénères, se massant l'épaule.   
  
-Toi, espèce de…, s'écrièrent plusieurs Coraliens.  
  
-Laissez, les interrompit celui-ci.  
  
Ce dernier avait la voix grave et chaude. Puis, il se pencha et attrapa le dernier livre qui était resté par terre. Ginny n'osait pas le lui demander pendant qu'il le feuilletait.  
  
-Killian, tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à l'aider ! s'écria une jeune Coralienne outrée.  
  
-Je suis désolée, articula Ginny d'un ton à peine audible.  
  
Le fameux Killian lui tendit son livre, sans aucune expression sur le visage.  
  
-Tâche de regarder devant toi la prochaine fois, Virginia.  
  
Ginny, le rouge aux joues, saisit son livre et le rangea dans son sac puis elle partit le plus vite possible. Elle ne put entendre que des « Qu'est-ce qui te prend », des « Tu es devenu fou » ou des « C'est la pire race qui soit ».  
  
Une fois arrivée près de la Volière, Ginny souffla de soulagement. Elle poussa la porte et entra.  
  
Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Harry envoyer lui aussi une lettre. A son arrivée, celui-ci tourna la tête et lui sourit.  
  
-Salut, Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Bien. Ginny regarda autour d'elle et ne vit ni son frère ni Hermione. Tu es seul ?  
  
-Oui, j'envoie une lettre à Sniffle. Ils sont en train de se disputer dans la Grande Salle en ce moment.   
  
-Mon frère est très possessif. Il aime beaucoup Herm.  
  
-C'est vrai. Mais on dirait qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec elle. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui avoue un jour qu'il l'aime, sinon ces disputes ne s'arrêteront jamais !  
  
A ces propos, Ginny rougit et songea qu'elle ferait bien de lui avouer qu'elle l'aime aussi. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Elle abandonna et s'approcha des Scouthiboux. Ceux-ci étaient perchés à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle et dormaient profondément. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises d'en attraper un mais ils étaient trop hauts.   
  
-Attends, je vais t'aider. Lui proposa Harry en souriant. Je ne vais pas te regarder te débattre sans rien faire.  
  
Il s'approcha. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle et il lui tendit un Scouthibou émergeant du sommeil. Ginny rougit de plus belle.  
  
-Eh bien, vas-y. Fixes ta lettre.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Ginny sortit le petit paquet et le fixa à la patte que le Scouthibou tendait. C'était le meilleur moment de lui parler. Pour une fois qu'il n'était ni accompagné de son frère ou d'Herm, elle serait tranquille.   
  
-Dis-moi…  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'ai une amie qui est très éprise de toi et elle voulait que je te demande s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur.  
  
-Oh ! Et bien,…, je…, euh… Oui, je crois.  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Euh…, non, non, j'en suis sûr !! répondit-il gêné.   
  
-Est-ce que c'est Cho ?  
  
-Je l'ai cru mais, de toute façon, elle est partie maintenant.  
  
-Ah, d'accord. Je peux te demander qui c'est, si c'est pas trop indiscret. Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. C'est seulement pour le dire à mon amie, pour qu'elle ait une réponse.   
  
-C'est une fille…rousse…aux yeux clairs…  
  
Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de Ginny qui se voyait déjà devant une déclaration d'amour de la part de Harry.  
  
-Et elle est extrêmement douée au Quidditch… que dire de plus.  
  
La lueur d'espoir s'effaça en un instant et Ginny sut qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle puisqu'elle ne jouait pas au Quidditch.  
  
-J'en reviens pas de parler de ça avec toi, Ginny.   
  
Elle sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers une fenêtre ouverte, le Scouthibou sur le bras près à faire sa commission. Le hibou ouvrit grand ses ailes et s'engouffra à travers la fenêtre. Il disparut dans le ciel bleu sans nuages.  
  
-Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal dans un instant, dit Ginny en s'approchant de la porte. A la prochaine, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.   
  
Elle posa sa main sur la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Ginny. Tu resteras toujours un très bonne amie pour moi.  
  
Puis, elle poussa la porte sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux et sortit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Enfin les vacances !  
  
Aelyn savourait son premier jour de repos, allongée sur son lit à écouter de vieilles musiques des 70's. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait reçu, en pleine nuit, un courrier de sa jeune voisine, Ginny, accompagnée d'une longue lettre de son directeur d'école. Ce Dumbledore lui avait parlé de tout ce qui concernait le monde des Sorciers, la façon dont ils se cachaient des « Moldus »… Aelyn avait été très étonnée d'apprendre que d'autres possédaient des pouvoirs comme elle. Elle se sentait un peu moins seule.  
  
Depuis le regrettable incident avec son professeur d'anthropologie, Aelyn avait quitté la faculté et travaillait dans un magasin de posters pour un salaire misérable. Ce que ce Dumbledore lui proposait ne présentait que des avantages par rapport à sa situation actuelle. Le seul regret qu'elle pourrait avoir, c'est de quitter une famille d'accueil aussi attentionnée et qui avait été présente quand elle en avait eu besoin.   
  
Elle allait à présent renvoyer une réponse au Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et annoncer la nouvelle aux Sutherland. Elle se leva et s'approcha du hibou qui lui avait apporté la lettre. Celui-ci tendit la patte à son approche. Aelyn le regarda avec des yeux ronds en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle y avait décroché quelque temps plus tôt la lettre à la même patte. Une fois la lettre accrochée, le hibou se redressa en gonflant ses plumes. Il leva ensuite une aile à côté de son crâne et laissa apparaître 3 plumes accolées puis émit un hululement qui semblait être une sorte de phrase code (imaginez un peu un truc dans le genre Scout toujours ^^ !) et s'envola dans le ciel sombre. Au hululement lointain qui lui était adressé, Aelyn fit apparaître quelques étincelles puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le jour pointait déjà quand Mrs Sutherland se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara comme à son habitude le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mr Sutherland pointa le bout de son nez, ravi de sentir cette bonne odeur de toasts grillés.  
  
-Elle n'est pas encore levée « froggy » ? demanda Mr Sutherland  
  
-Non, je vais la réveiller et arrête de l'appeler « froggy » !  
  
Mr Sutherland haussa les épaules et trempa son toast dans son thé, indifférent à ce que venait de dire sa femme. Cette dernière monta les escaliers et quand elle fut au pied de la porte d'Aelyn, elle frappa doucement.  
  
-Aelyn ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ?  
  
Mais Mrs Sutherland n'eut que le silence comme retour. Elle appela à nouveau mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle tourna alors la poignée et poussa la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était vide. On aurait dit qu'Aelyn n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et fut parcourue d'un frisson de peur. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner des talons pour prévenir la police quand elle aperçut sur le bureau une lettre qui brillait légèrement. Elle s'avança et à son approche, la missive s'ouvrit dans un bruissement de feuilles. Mrs Sutherland saisit le bout de papier avec hésitation et parcourut la lettre.  
  
« Mr et Mrs Sutherland,  
  
Désolée pour ce départ impromptu mais il fallait que je parte sans prévenir. Je m'en vais loin d'ici et il m'est impossible de vous révéler où je me rends. Sachez seulement que cette décision n'est pas soudaine, j'y ai réfléchi longuement et c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvée, pour vous autant que pour moi. Je tenais tout simplement à vous dire que je vous ai sincèrement aimé comme une fille peut aimer ses parents. Gardez juste ce sentiment de moi car le reste je vous l'enlève.   
  
Tendrement, Aelyn. »  
  
Mr Sutherland apparut à l'entrée, trouvant que sa femme mettait beaucoup de temps à réveiller Aelyn. Il s'apprêta à interpeller sa femme et stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait immobile au milieu d'une chambre déserte. Celle-ci se retourna et lui tendit la coursive. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit. Quand Mr Sutherland eut fini de lire la lettre, celle-ci s'embrasa d'elle-même et il n'en resta plus rien. Il happa l'air où se trouvait précédemment la lettre et s'assit aux côtés de sa femme pour la réconforter. De tous les étudiants qu'ils avaient côtoyés, cette séparation fut la plus douloureuse qui soit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les vacances touchaient à sa fin. Tous les élèves étaient revenus de chez eux et arpentaient les couloirs avec leurs valises en direction de leur salle commune respective. Harry finissait tranquillement ses devoirs de vacances en présence d'Hermione et de Ron dans la Bibliothèque. Dean Thomas s'approcha de la table et salua le trio. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et commença à discuter avec lui. Hermione lâcha un long soupir et ferma son livre, suivie de Harry.  
  
-TER-MI-NES ! lâchèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'étira.  
  
-Tiens ! s'écria Dean. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose à ton poignet, Herm ?  
  
-C'est un bracelet bulgare, Dean.  
  
-On se demande de qui ça peut venir, répliqua Ron en jetant un regard à Dean. Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-D'une personne sachant faire preuve de sensibilité et de raffinement, dit Hermione proche de l'énervement. Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
  
Ron pouffa de rire si fort que cela mis de plus en plus en boule notre Préfette.  
  
-Les VRAIS hommes font preuve de force et de virilité. Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, renvoya Ron.  
  
-Tu es ridicule. Toi qui l'a tant admiré et qui a collectionné tout et n'importe quoi sur lui, voilà que tu le traites de femmelette !   
  
-Les choses changent. Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus rien sur ce joueur fini ! J'ai tout revendu à un ado boutonneux qui n'avait que Krum à la bouche.  
  
-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ironisa Hermione. A ces mots, Ron lui jeta un regard noir. J'espère que tu en as eu pour quelques Gallions d'Or et que tu as déjà tout dépensé en Chocogrenouilles et en bonbons Berthie Crochue !   
  
Hermione saisit ses livres et les rangea dans son sac vigoureusement.  
  
-Granger !  
  
-Quoi encore ? cria-t-elle en relevant la tête  
  
Elle aperçut Eleonor qui était à quelques mètres et qui la regardait rageusement.  
  
-Heureusement que je suis pressée sinon je t'aurais fait ravaler le ton sur lequel tu m'as parlé !   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione excédée.  
  
-On m'a envoyée te chercher. La réunion est sur le point de commencer.   
  
-Quoi, déjà ? « Elle » est arrivée ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Tout le monde se leva d'un coup à la table en répétant « Elle est arrivée ? », alertant du coup presque toute la bibliothèque.  
  
-Dépêche toi, Granger, répondit simplement Eleonor en s'éloignant.  
  
La petite troupe suivit les Préfettes, suivie par trois quart d'élèves. 


End file.
